Cyber Babe
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: What would you do if you were an orphan, you were failing calculus, you had this hot new but suspicious kid following you, you worked for a online sex chat room, and oh ya someone was trying to kill you?
1. Cherry Blossom

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**_WARNING: _This story is not a happy one to tell. If you looking **

**for a story that ends in 'happily ever after' I advise **

**you to check someone else's World Journal.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_WORLD JOURNAL_**

**_Account #: _477198231784**

**_Pin Name: _Cherry Blossom**

**_Date: _January 30th, 2005**

**_Title: _How it started**

**_Comments: _**Life was never perfect for me, but things have gotten from bad to worse. Now eighteen and a senior in high school I've decided that life isn't worth living. Since I was five years old I've lived in an orphanage. Till I was ten years old I was moved around from foster home to foster home. None of them seemed to want me, and the only few that did, either had a problem arise, or had a problem solved, in which case they didn't need me anymore. Till now I was living in an orphanage, and it seemed that wherever I went I was reminded or that. Now eighteen and an adult, they kicked me out, saying they had enough on their hands to worry about., and since I'm an adult I can take care of myself now. I'm now sharing an apartment with Meiling, she's twenty and is in a situation like me, but the difference is that she's come to accept herself for what and who she is.

Now being on my own I have to make a living. Unfortunately for me a lot of jobs won't take me for my looks, my clothes, and speech. Getting not enough money from fast food restaurants I ended up taking a part-time job where Meiling works. She used to be a stripper in her desperate days, but now she has gone to something . . . less provocative, a sex line. She was the one who helped me get a job there. Two days later I was fired, they said I just wasn't able to give my customers their money's worth. But being a nice guy the manager hooked me up with a friend who owned an online sex service. I was given a code name, which I was able to choose. I chose Cherry Blossom; it was my favorite flower. But even something so sweet and beautiful way interpured disgustingly by some men.I was better at this than the sex line though. Because I didn't have to speak, men never herd the disgust in my voice. I feel pretty degraded having this job, not to mention it doesn't pay that well. But I guess I haven't gone as far as becoming a striper.

My name is Sakura, and this is the journal of my life.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, want this one?"Tomoyo asks, she's a great friend of mine at this job, and gives me lots of tips. 

"Sure," the way this system works was that the clients would have to pay a $20 fee for entering the hotline. They either picked one of the logged on users, or click random, where one of us would volunteer. And from there they get charged $20 an hour which is given to us. And if our client is satisfied then they wouldput in a tip. As you probably guessed I didn't get many tips. And of course there are our monthly payments. This guy's name was Hot Shot. Probably just some curious teen.

_--No refunds--_

**Cherry Blossom says:** Hello Hot Shot

**Hot Shot says:** Hey sexy

**Cherry Blossom says:** What type are you?

**Hot Shot says:** Huh?

_Defiantly a curious teen_

**Cherry Blossom says:** What type of sex are you?

**Hot Shot says:** Male

**Hot Shot says:** You're a girl right?

_Wow this guy knows nothing about cyber sex_

**Cherry Blossom says:** Hun, how old are you?

**Hot Shot says:** Twenty

**Cherry Blossom says:** You're a very bad liar, please come back when you know what you're doing

**Hot Shot says:** I know what I'm doing.

**Cherry Blossom says:** Then why don't you know what I'm talking about when I say what sex are you?

**Hot Shot says:** Because I usually use sex lines

**Cherry Blossom says:** I'm sure babe, but I'll play it your way

_Cherry Blossom says:_ It means how do you like your sex

**Hot Shot says:** what do you mean

_This guys is hopeless_

**Cherry Blossom says:** What kind of mood

**Hot Shot says:** I still don't get you

**Get a clue man!**

**Cherry Blossom says:** I'm sorry _sir_ but I can't possibly help you out if you don't intend to participate

**Hot Shot says:** Why don't you just give me the usual

**Cherry Blossom says:** The usual? Everyone likes theirs different. There is no, as you put it, _usual_

**Cherry Blossom says:** Your receipt will be given to you after you have exited the convo

**Cherry Blossom says: **Thank you for choosing Rofuel's Cyber Sex Line, we appreciate your service

**Cherry Blossom says:** Bye kid

_--_ _Cherry Blossom as exited conversation—_

I proba bly didn't even get $5 out of that one. Kids never know what's happening; you never get anything out of them. But I feel good saving that kid from embarrassing himself in front of his friends who I'm almost positive were watching him. The good thing about this job is that if chosen we can work at home. Which unfortunately for me I can't seeing as I don't have a computer at home. And you also have the choice to long on and off whenever preferred.

Which is good for me. Seeing has its 11:00 pm and I have to get home to get up early tomorrow for school.

_--_ _Cherry Blossom_ _has logged off--_


	2. Four Eyed Freak

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 2_

**_

* * *

_**

**_WARNING: _This story is not a happy one to tell. If you looking **

**for a story that ends in 'happily ever after' I advise **

**you to check someone else's World Journal.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**WORLD JOURNAL**_

**_Account #: _477198231784**

**_Pin Name: _Cherry Blossom**

**_Date: _January 31st, 2005**

**_Title: _School**

**_Comments: _**Now I'm sure you all now of those crazy few people who adore school. Not the work that is, no, the people who have that big group of friends that they hang with that just make their day. I'm not that kind of person. Maybe it's because every day when I wake up I feel like my life is a living hell, maybe it's because no one can really brighten up my day. But I think it's really that fact that I'm a loner. No friends, no one to make me happy, if it was possible. That's why I was labeled as _the_ loner.

Not that I have a problem with it. The only person that I was most likely to like, and become friends with was Tomoyo. But that could never happen. You see her rich cousin Yumi takes her under her wing. Yumi drags Tomoyo everywhere she goes. She brings clothes for her to dress like them, when she's around them she has to act like them and everything. But what makes me laugh, is the fact that her cousin is willing to do all this for her, yet not lend her family any money to live off.

Tomoyo's dad left her and her mom a few years ago. And Tomoyo's mom started to drink a little, and gamble a little. But it was never serious, till a few months ago. Her mother gambled all their money, which is saying a lot because Tomoyo used to be rich. Her mother got abusive, and forced Tomoyo to go out and get a job to support the family. And that's how she got where she is, working with me. Of course her cousin doesn't know that. The working with me in a sex room that is. No one knows about it, except me, and her.

I have to go now Class is about to start. Whoopy!

**_CB_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Math**_

Yes. My homeroom is math, oh joy. Well it's really calculus, but I prefer to just write math. The only subject I see, to never get. Oh and look! The principal is coming. Oh joy, what is it this time. I don't know how I always end up in trouble, even for things I don't do. But I learn not to fight back now. It seems just to make things worse. Just nod your head and everything turns out fine in the end. If you consider a week or more of detention fine. Oh and I always love the days she decides to suspend me. Yup my favorite. I may be brought up in a bad neighborhood, around bad people, and I may have an attitude, but that doesn't mean I don't do my homework, and I don't want to make it big.

But I don't know a university that will except me with my record, even though my average is like 94. Well that is without my math mark. But 83 is still high. But not high enough to overlook my record. I guess in the end Yumi and her friends do get the last laugh.

"Alright class," Mrs. Jambomi said in a sing song voice. I guess that means it's not about me. She's never happy to see me. Wow that's the first.

"We have a new student, he just transferred here from Hong Kong, he's an A+ student, and I want you all to welcome him with respect," she gives me a warning look. Like I'm going to suck up to your little pet. Keep dreaming girl!

"Li, Syaoran," she announced. And let me tell you I was surprised, but not in the way the rest of the girls were. I was excepting a total nerd, with big glasses and acne, his pants hitched up and all, I mean I was expecting the nerd combo here. But instead here comes in his hunk. And I don't use that word much. I admit it he has everything going for him. Even the glasses, wow, he wore those in style. You can't call that thing a nerd. Of course here I was thinking he was human while behind me girls were sighing and saying that he's a god. Ops my bad.

I don't really care, except for the fact that if he has a higher average then me he might pass me and get the academic excellence honor. And I'll just be stuck graduating with honors. I need that honor to have just the slightest chance to make it into a university. My life is screwed.

"Mr. Li, please take any seat . . . Oh I'm afraid we only have one left, behind Kinomoto," well now it was obvious who I was, great only five minutes in and I'm stuck with this bozo behind me. Oh joy.

"Kinomoto, I expect you to show Li where we are, and help him out with anything at all in this class," she said strictly.

"Whatever," I'm sorry but she had it coming, even she knew it.

I turned around to see the most unique eyes I've ever seen. They were amber typish, with a little mix of auburn and hazel. I've never seen anything like it. What was I thinking? Pull yourself together girl, it's a boy.

"Listen here . . . four eyes," yes childish, but what would you do in my position, "Keep out of my way, don't ask me for anything, and never talk to me, got it?" and without waiting for an answer I turned around.

"What page are we on?" he whispers in my ear. It took me a while to reply, I mean even his voice was unique, it was deep, with a tint of highness, I mean wow. But I grabbed my senses in time. I growled, "What did I just say?"

"Well sorry, but your supposed to help me here," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Look I'm trying to be nice—"

"Nice? You call that nice," he asked cutting me off.

"Well excuse me, Mr. I-know-what's-best, but this is how I am, deal with it!"

"Fine, right after you tell me the page," I was thinking about giving him the wrong page, but then he would be bugging me some more so I just growled back the number, and that was the end of that.

"Alright, pop quiz, put everything away," our teacher said happily, while the rest of us groaned.

I hate pop quizzes, because one, I suck at math so I have to study for any kind of test, two I just hate doing work. At least since the Li guy is new here he might not do so well on it. Take that four eyed freak! Yes I know really childish. But I find joy in other people's pain, it helps me deal with my own.

Well right now I have to go fail a quiz.


	3. Li, The Idiot

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 3_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Computers**_

Okay that Li guy is so on my to kill list. Here I was in my computers class minding my own business, trying to make a little extra cash by logging on into the _clean_ chat room. Which the school board didn't stop us from viewing. Every second day, when I had computers I would go find a corner where no one was and sit there and get some money to live off. But not anymore, thanks to Li!

He comes to sit next to me! Yup that's right, me the loner, the outcast, the one who doesn't like to be bugged. And when I asked him about his motives do you know what he said? Huh! He said you're the only person in this class I know. First of, you don't know me, punk! Second of all, make new friends! In this country we go around meeting new people. Geesh.

Oh as if that was bad enough! Yumi was inviting him over to sit with them, she was waving him down. And he just shook his head and said, "that's okay." I felt a little good having him want to sit with me then the "We're so fab" group. But I was still mad because I couldn't make any extra cash.

"Why didn't you go sit with them," I growled at him.

"Because, they've been following me around all day, making googly eyes at me," he said fixing his glasses.

"You should be complemented that they think you're worth their time," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ya, well I don't like all the attention," he said giving me a side ways smile. I could hear the girls sighing. They probably saw him smile. They're so stupid how the hell can a smile affect anyone, in anyway. I mean in all those romance novels and stuff they're like, "And when he smiled her heart skipped a beat, and her knees buckled," that is so bull shit!

"Class we're having a project," said my over weight computers teacher. She really needs to give Jenny Craig a visit. "I'm assigning projects, you can pair off with anyone you want," she said.

Li gives me a look as if to say, "Work with me." In your dreams pretty boy! "Then who are you going to partner with?" he asked. "I'm not there are an odd number . . ." I trailed off; Li made my class an even number! He just has to ruin everything for me doesn't he!

"Looks like everyone has a partner except for Li and Kinomoto, so you two will be paired together," our teacher said. I could see a group of girls growling at me. Geesh you guys can have him! Take him away! Anyways so now I will never be able to get some more cash! Thanks a lot Li!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lunch**_

I love lunch, I get 45 minutes of pure nothingness. You see I have to save most of my money so I can't go buy food from the caf. The only reason why I actually eat at all is that Meiling and I made a deal. I do laundry, because she hates it, and she'll cook our meals. We pay half each for the food bill, but sometimes she'll pay more of it because she knows I can't afford it. So usually I spend lunch period doing nothing. Except on Wednesdays, because the computer lab is open and I can get some extra cash.

"Hey, Kinomoto," This guy is everywhere, destroying my day!

"What you want now Li?" I grumble.

"I was just passing by and saw you," he said smiling at me. "Where's your lunch, and why are you always writing," he asks.

"I don't have a lunch, and I like to write you have a problem with that? Because last time I checked it was legal," I retorted.

"No I have no problem, since you don't have a lunch you can come with me, I was on my way to the cafeteria, we can buy something there," who says cafeteria?

"No that's okay," I said trying hard not to go through the caf. _They_ were there, and I don't like them.

"Come on," he grabbed me and dragged me there. Yes thanks a lot boy! We're not little kids anymore you know! So there I was trying to hide in line when _they_ arrive.

They stop in front of me, "Well, well, well, girls. Look who decides to join us," Yumi said looking me down. Tomoyo mouths, _sorry_ to me. Because we all know what's coming next.

"It's Sakura, the bastard," Yumi said mater of factly.

"Hey, don't say that to her," Li, like the idiot he is, sticks up for me. "Stay out of this," I growl at him.

"But he's right isn't he girls," Yumi said, "Both your parents left you, you disgusting orphan, since the day you were born you were a orphan. A disgusting, little, orphan," she then spat on my shoes and her and her group walked off, while Tomoyo gave me a sorry face. A whole lot that does for me.

"Why don't they like you?" Li asks. You know he really isn't normal, people are usually like, "you're and orphan?" or are like, "eww," or whatever. All this guy can think about is why they don't like me. He doesn't care that I used to live in an orphanage that treated me like shit by the way. Or that I'm dirty or disgusting.

"You're creepy," I said backing off. And walking away from this very insane man. Like seriously he creeps me out. He's like none of us. Wherever he came from he should go back there, cause he doesn't belong here. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, especially by hanging out with me. That's like making a death wish.

I go to the nearest tree and start to climb. Yes I know it's childish, but at the orphanage we were surrounded by lots of cherry blossoms. It made the orphanage look like a beautiful place. When it really was the total opposite. Carmela, the one who looked after the orphanage would usually beat me for something I did, and I would sneak out and climb my favorite tree, the one farthest away from the orphanage. It was special to me, and it held a part of my memory. I visit it sometimes, I know it sounds silly, but it's my best friend.

"Why did you leave?" I seriously almost fell of the tree. And what's with this guy? Can't he take a hint, and usually the first question asked to me while I'm in a tree is, "what are you doing up there," this guy seriously needs help. He's like prone to what's happening around him.

"Take a hint, dude," I said rolling my eyes. Next thing I know he's across from me on another branch.

"What hint? I'm a boy you know, we don't go well with hints," he said as if it was so obvious. Well it's not!

"Leave. Me. Alone." Hopefully now he understands.

"Why?" I practically spelled it out for him!

"Because I don't like company!"

"Here," he handed me a sandwich.

"What's this?" I asked as if the sight of it was foreign to me.

"You don't have a lunch," he said trying to shove it closer to me.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You won't have to pay me back," he said. I know he was trying to be nice but it pissed me off.

"Why? You think I can't afford it?" I yelled at him.

"Gees, lady! I'm trying to do something nice, and all you can think about is that this is all about you! Get a hold on life!" he trough it at me, and it landed on my lap. I forced myself to open it, and eat. I was hungry it's just that, no one ever really did something nice for me without expecting something in return. I'm just not used to it, so I don't react well to it. But i wasn't about to admit that to him.


	4. Hard Rod

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 4_

**_

* * *

_**

**_WARNING: _This story is not a happy one to tell. If you looking **

**for a story that ends in 'happily ever after' I advise **

**you to check someone else's World Journal.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**WORLD JOURNAL**_

**_Account #: _477198231784**

**_Pin Name: _Cherry Blossom**

**_Date: _January 31th, 2005**

**_Title: _work**

**_Comments: _**I'm at work right now. How exciting. And no matter how much the Li guy is nice to me I just can't except it. I mean I don't think anyone is _that_ nice. Not to mention that it seems kind of suspicious. Maybe I'm paranoid. But something about him sets me off. I just don't feel like I can trust him. Well then again I don't feel like I can trust anyone, but hey that's the way I am. So deal with it.

Tomoyo just came in, "Hey, I'm really sorry about Yumi and everything, Sakura," I know she means it. But she doesn't have to hang around them all the time.

"Ya whatever," I said.

"I'll take this one," I said as a client signed in. I needed all the money I can get at the moment, because now there is almost no way I'll be able to make any extra cash at school.

_

* * *

_

_--No refunds--_

**Cherry Blossom says:** Hello, Hard Rod

That name cracks me up, I'm sorry it just does.

**Hard Rod says:** I like it hard

Stop laughing! Be serious here, this is a client, who supplies me with money, which helps me live. Okay deep breaths.

**Cherry Blossom says:** then let's start. Do you want a strip tease with that. It's an extra $5

**Hard Rod says:** whatever let's just get do it. I'm hard

STOP LAUGHING!

**Cherry Blossom says:** -starts to slowly take of blouse-

**Hard Rod says:** what colour is it?

**Cherry Blossom says:** whatever colour you want it to be

**Hard Rod says:** okay this isn't helping how about I pay you $10 dollars and you skip the tease and we get on with it

**Cherry Blossom says:** let's start then

**Hard Rod says:** good okay, now turn your webcam on

**Cherry Blossom says:** excuse me?

**Hard Rod says:** I wrote it clear, I want the real thing babe.

**Cherry Blossom says:** I'm sorry but we don't use webcams here

**Hard Rod says:** but you have one I can see it.

**Cherry Blossom says:** Well I'm sorry but we don't use those.

**Hard Rod says:** fine we'll do this your way.

Omg. The webcam just turned on.

**Hard Rod says:** Hello sexy

I turn it off, thisis just way to weird.

**Hard Rod says:** what did you do that for, you whore

**Cherry Blossom says:** bastard, we don't do that kind of service.

**Hard Rod says:** what! I'm the one paying here, I think I know what I want

**Hard Rod says:** now give me what I want or you'll regret it

**Cherry Blossom says:** you can't to anything to me!

**Hard Rod says:** mark my words slut! I will haunt you down and destroy you. Just watch!

**Cherry Blossom says:** let's see you try!

_--_ _Cherry Blossom has exited conversation --_

**Hard Rod says:** oh I will . . . Sakura

* * *

Okay this isn't good, not good, not good. Okay blocking is good. Calm down. He can't to anything to me. And he'll never be able to find out who I am or any information about me. Calm down. Nothing to worry about. He just knows exactly what I look like! But it's not like I'm going to end up like Yuri. Poor Yuri, she was stalked down somehow, and killed. She worked here. And some guy was able to hack into the system, and find out everything about her. But there is no way that he could be the same guy I mean the system would have known it was him right. I mean the fact that he killed two people from where Meiling works is no treat to me.

Nothing is going to happen. The man is insane with rage. Calm down. Everything is fine. I'll be fine, because I'm sure nothing is going to happen.

"Hey you okay?" Tomoyo asks.

"Of course," WOULD YOU BE OKAY IF YOU WERE JUST TREATENED TO BE DESTROYED!

"Cause it looks like you just saw a ghost," she continues.

"No I'm fine, just some dude threatened to kill me, everything is fine," ya right!

"Hey don't worry about it, what the heck can he do, we have a built proof system here," hey she's right.

"Here you can have the next client," Tomoyo offered.

"No, it's okay, I think I'm just going to sign out," I think that would be my best option.

"All right, see you tomorrow at school," ya school.

"Oh speaking about school, what's with you and Li?" Tomoyo asked wagging her eye brow suggestively.

"NOTHING! The annoying brat bugs the hell out of me!" stupid Li. Hey, I'm no longer worried about that stupid man who things he can kill me. Now that I think about it, the guy is insane. Tomoyo is right there us no way he can get to me!

"Thanks Tomoyo," she's the closest thing to a friend that I have.

"No problem, take care," she says.

* * *

"Agent Corvet, you hear me?" came the voice from the other line.

"Loud and clear, sir," replied the man dressed in black.

"Good, how is he doing?"

"Everything is going according to plan," the man replied.

"Good, we can't screw up this time. I've been chasing this guy for years. From country to country, town to town. And now I almost have him,"

"Don't worry sir, this is the time he's going to be caught," the man said to his high camander.

"It better be! too many lives have been lost," the voice said regrettably.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this kid can get our suspect to cough up all she knows about her partner," he says proudly.

"You better be right, because more than just our jobs are at steak here, much more."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Math**_

Yes another beautiful dayof math! I hate math! I hate it with a passion, why am I cursed to be stuck in this class for the rest of the year? Because I'm a student. I detest whoever came up with math, and all the hard subjects. Stupid smart people. Making all of us suffer!

Oh look, here comes Yumi! Oh no, she spots Karla first. Poor Karla. She's not very popular. Less popular than I am. And Yumi loves to pick on her and make her life a living hell. This is what separates me from Karla. I don't give into Yumi. Anyways, in ten seconds she'll be running out the door crying. It's so pradictable. just watch.

5. . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

What did I say? Oh no, please no! Go away Li! Don't come here, go to your fan club over there! NO! why me, why out of all people do you have to bug me? It's because I'm black isn't it? If I was white you wouldn't be doing this!

"Hello, Sakura," grrrr!

"Did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

"Why not?" stupid smiling face, thinks he's all high and mighty.

"Because me, the owner of that name, says so!" duh!

"It's not like I'm committing a crime or anything," he says in his defense.

"Well you are in my book, so leave me alone!"

"Class quite down!" hi disgusting teacher of mine. How thou face makes me want to through up my breakfast.

"I have your quiz results," O woopy! Let me guess I failed!

"How did I know?"

"You know what?" stupid Li asks.

"That I would fail, what else," this guy is insane.

"Oh, I got perfect," WHAT! This guy is new here!

"Let me see that," I grab his paper. He wasn't lying!

"You didn't fail, you just got a 65, what's wrong with that. It's a pass," idiot!

"It's fail in my book!" I grab my paper from him and turn around, glaring at the back of the guy's head who sits in front of me.

"Kinomoto! What is so interesting about Kogo's head?" hehehehe.

"Nothing," bitch!

"There better not be!"

What a great way to start my beautiful day! With math, a grade that can destroy my career, Li still talking to me, a teacher who has the nerve to talk to me like that, and a guy who sits in front of me, who thinks I have the hots for me. Wonderful, my life seems to be going exactly how I planned it. Wonderful! Kill me now! Please! I rather be on yhe streets then deal with this. Not to mention deal with Yumi. I wonder what trouble she will get herself in today, then blame on me? Hmm maybe today _I_ will steal something. No, too nice for her. But whatever, I have no future the way my life is going, and will continue to go. So please someone save me! Before my life gets even worse!


	5. What if?

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 5_

**_

* * *

_**

**_WARNING: _This story is not a happy one to tell. If you looking **

**for a story that ends in 'happily ever after' I advise **

**you to check someone else's World Journal.**

* * *

_**Lunch**_

I think I lost him. Right now I'm panting in the . . . library? My school library sucks. And it's always so deserted. Only loners ever come here. And that's why whenever I'm not in the computer room getting some cash to live on I'm in here. In front of me I can see Karla and her boyfriend Jason cuddled up in a corner. I think they're perfect for each other. Probably because they're both outcasts from civilization. Even I'm more involved with the world then they are.

Well anyways, while I'm here I might as well just hide somewhere where no one will see me. Not that anyone ever comes into the library, but that Li guy seems to be popping out of every corner. It's better to be safe than sorry. And trust me if Li finds me I'll be very sorry. So here I am looking for a spot to hide. Which isn't as easy as it sounds seeing as the library is so small and open. So I just head off towards a table behind a bookshelf.

"But she'll be easy," that was Jason, you would always know if Jason was near. He had this extremely deep voice, which did not match his looks. He was small, wore glasses and was covered in acne.

"I don't care, it's always about them, and I'm your girlfriend! Shouldn't you be spending all that time with me?" Karla whined.

"But this is what I wanted for years, ever since I started high school," he pleaded.

"Couldn't you get all this with me, why do you always do this? It's not right." No answer came after that. But I could hear Karla crying as she ran out of the library.

"Hey," I cringed. I was so caught up in their conversation that I forgot the reason I was in the library. To hide from _him_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You just disappeared," he said sitting across from me as if I never said anything.

"I wonder why," I snarled. This guy just doesn't go away. He bugs me constantly. I checked my watch. Score only five minutes till lunch was over, a great excuse to run away to my locker.

"Oh look at the time, it's almost time for my next class, I guess I should go," I was never so happy to go to class.

"Where's your locker," he asked.

"Second floor," once the words came out I knew it was a mistake.

"I have my next class on that floor, I'll come with you," great! Just great!

* * *

_**WORLD JOURNAL**_

**_Account #: _477198231784**

**_Pin Name: _Cherry Blossom**

**_Date: _January 32th, 2005**

**_Title: _stupid Li**

**_Comments: _**Right well here I am at work, I don't think it's ever been so quite around here, there are only about ten customers, and they're all regulars. Well at least I'm away from Li. The guy really pisses me off. Sometimes I wish I could just strangle him. Oh I bet you're wondering what he did this time. By now you should know that just his presence pisses me off. But yes something of annoyance did happen.

I was walking home from school, still a little jumpy from what happened last night. So I was constantly looking at my surroundings. And then all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I twirled around and viciously sprayed the man behind me.

"What the hell?" I stopped and I looked at the man. It was Li.

"Oh, it's you," I didn't really feel bad for what I did. It was about time he was irritated. Even if it wasn't mentally.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were someone else," I said matter of factly.

"Why would you need pepper spray to use on this someone else?" he asked.

"For protection," I said rolling my eyes. Like seriously how are you getting high marks with a brain like that?

"Why would you need protection," he asked curiously.

"To keep men like you away," stupid jerk as if I would tell him about Hard Rod. If the guy didn't freak me out so much I'd probably be on the floor dying from laughter.

"Are you sure," he asked walking by my side.

"Go to hell," I said walking off faster.

He's seriously a jerk.

_**CB**_

* * *

"This isn't expectable," a man with broad shoulders, a bald head, and who was the size of a 13 year old boy growled at his undercover officer.

"Your good undercover but only when you have time, I admit you've been good in situations when your were under pressure, but I'm not too sure I can trust you on this case. It's too important, and you're still an amateur no matter how good you are," he glared at the young man.

"Isn't that why I'm on the case, I'm the only one who can pass off as a student," he said defiantly.

"I know, it's amazing that at the age of 20 you're in the FBI, but you're going too slow, we need this information as soon as possible."

"Don't worry sir I'll get this done," he man said getting up.

"And under no circumstances can you reveal your identity," the man threatened.

"I've worked undercover before, sir. I know the rules," he said while heading for the door.

"And why the hell are you wearing glasses? You're supposed to fit in, I don't know one teenager who has ever worn glasses instead of contacts," the small man groaned.

"I think I look younger in glasses, if I wore my contacts I think I would look a little too old," the young man turned around.

"Do you really think they would notice either way?" he man yelled in frustration. The officer just shrugged and left.

"You better not disappoint me, Li."

* * *

_**Home**_

Yes home sweet home. I can smell Meiling's cooking. She's amazing; she said her cousin taught her. Well whoever her cousin is thank you, you made my life that much better.

"Hey Sakura, home early," she called from the kitchen.

"Ya, there was litterly no customers at work, so I decided to go home, catch up on some work," I replied.

"Guess what," Meiling said. She didn't have any emotion attached to her words.

"What?" I asked a little worried.

"I just found out that my cousin has come to Japan," Meiling said.

"What are you going to do?" Meiling and her cousin were as close as you could get. But once her father died they kicked Meiling and her mom who was of low class out of the clan. They weren't allowed to contact anyone of their previous life, they took all their money, and announced them dead to the whole world. Supposedly her aunt tried to stop them but being a woman herself she had no voice in their discussion. And no one else would stick up for them. She was six at the time. A few years later and her mother was killed by a mugger coming home from work. And that's why she's who she is today.

"I don't know," Meiling said after a pause.

"I don't think he even remembers me, it's been around 14 years," Meiling was sad. I could tell.

"It's better to have tried than to regret thinking about the 'what ifs'," I told her. I should know. Because I'm always thinking, "what if?"


	6. Another new kid and the kill

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_

**_WARNING: _This story is not a happy one to tell. If you looking **

**for a story that ends in 'happily ever after' I advise **

**you to check someone else's World Journal.**

**

* * *

**

_**Bedroom**_

I can't sleep. I think I might have insomnia. I mean it's not like I'm not tired or anything, but every time I try to close my eyes and get my beauty sleep, my mind wonders to things that aren't so nice to think about. I tried to think about lighter things like Meiling and her cousin. But I find that that disturbs me just as much. She still hasn't decided whether or not to go see him. I'm not all too sure if she should go see him myself. I mean if he really cared for her he'd be the one seeking her out. But what if he doesn't know she's here? How did she know he was here? It doesn't really matter. I better go get some rest.

* * *

_**WORLD JOURNAL**_

**_Account #: _477198231784**

**_Pin Name: _Cherry Blossom**

**_Date: _January 33th, 2005**

**_Title: _New Kid . . . again**

**_Comments: _**I thought Li was bad. Not only did he follow me around, but the way he acted annoyed me to no end. But I realized that he was way better compared to the new student in our class. Hiirigizawa, Eriol. Sure he was more social than Li, you could say. He was more normal, in a way, than Li. But something about him just wasn't right. The look of interest he always gives me, him popping up out of no wear. Yes more often than Li. He just didn't seem normal. And he was always poking around where he wasn't wanted. Okay maybe not everyplace he poked around he wasn't wanted, I'm sure Yuri and her puppets really wanted him there. Sure he wasn't as good looking as Li –Yes I admit it, Li is good looking— but he certainly wasn't lacking where looks were concerned.

Unfortunately for me, the only time Li isn't following me around, the internet in the school has been temporarily inactive. Isn't it wonderful? So here I am wasting my precious time writing gibberish, because the world seems to hate me.

"What are you writing?" Yes I'm sure you thought it was Li too.

"Go away," I replied after recovering from my shock that it wasn't Li, but Hiirigizawa. I should have known.

"Are you typing our conversation?" Like seriously give it a rest, go away.

"Can you get the hell away from me," it wasn't a question it was an order, and he knew it too.

"Wow, you can type fast, have you ever thought about being one of those people who type up what happens in a court?" um no so can u leave me alone.

"No, now go away," I mean like who does he think he is. Has he ever heard about privacy?

"Why don't you get off that and come eat with us?" I turned around. And for the first time I noticed Li standing in the background. And I don't think I've every saw anyone so mad.

"Nah, I'm not hungry you two go ahead," like I'd ever eat with the likes of you two if I had the choice. I mean come on common sense.

"Your loss," and with that Li left both me and Hiirigizawa behind. I swear my mouth touched the ground. Was this the same Li who seemed so unnaturally nice? The same Li who followed me around?

"I'll see you later," was what Hiirigizawa said before he left me there still in shock.

Well that was weird.

_**CB**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Home**_

I have to say I didn't think she would do it. But I'm glad she did. Once I walked through the door I noticed that Meiling wasn't there. I feel bad, but I was more concerned about what I was going to eat than where she was. But as I was about to look through the fridge for leftovers I noticed that there was a note on there. She left to her cousin's to catch up. And thank God, she already made dinner and all I had to do was warm it up in the microwave. What would I do without her?

So here I am eating my dinner. Pretty quickly, I need to get to work; I've slacked off for too long. If I keep this up I won't be able to pay my half of the rent for this month. I can't have Meiling pay for me again; I don't think I'd be able to pay her back.

"Sakura," Meiling came in all giddy.

"I'm guessing it went well?" I asked.

"It went great! I can't believe it's been 14 years. But we're just like we used to be. Though he seems kind of different, but I guess so do I," Meiling was all jumping around.

"Wow, I guess he's that great, eh?" I replied.

"Ya, and I know you'd just love him!" She squealed. This was so unlike her.

"I'm sure I would."

"I know you would. That's why I've invited him tomorrow night for dinner," I spat my drink.

"What?"

"Don't worry, he's really nice," ya I'm sure he is, but hello have you not seen how I am around people? He'll run once he sees me.

"But," I looked at her. There's always a catch. Well I guess she already said the catch but there is always more than one.

"But what?" I was just begging for it.

"But he doesn't know about, well you know, how I make a living," figures. I don't think anyone would want to tell anyone about the type of work we do.

"So could you not mention it, please," she was begging, wow. This really means a lot to her.

"Um, like I'd ever tell anyone willingly," which is so true, would I seriously want to tell people, that I work at a sex chat room. I'm sure that's a wonderful way to start a conversation. But she still looked at me with these big baby eyes.

"Don't worry, I wont say a word." And with that I got back to my, oh, so delicious meal.

"Great!" she just slid off to some room, but I'm sure she was really sliding off to her dream world. Now that I think about it, I should by gliding off into my own dream world now and then, I mean I deserve a break from reality. But before I was able to think about a world filled with chocolate, the phone rang.

"Can you get that?" Meiling called from the other room. Oh ya, sure, make the person who is eating answer the phone. Either way I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Sakura? Is that you," it was Tomoyo, and if I was correct she was crying.

"No it's Brad Pitt," I said sarcastically, hey I was trying to cheer her up. So don't you dare say I was being insensitive. Cause I so wasn't.

"You have to come here," she whined. I know it's mean but I really hate it when she wines, even if she's crying.

"I though you said I shouldn't ever come to your house," seriously this girl can be really confusing at times.

"No! I mean at work, come to work,"

"Alright . . . um, sure," this is weird. Even for me.

"Hurry," and she hang up on me, geese! Great by the time I get back my meal will either be finished by Meiling, or cold.

"Hey, Mei, I'm going to work," and with that I left.

* * *

_**Work**_

Okay, I'm a little freaked out. But just a little. I mean there is no reason for me to freak out when one of my close co-workers just died. Sorry, cross that. Murdered, and by none other than guess who. Hard Rod. How can someone with such a queer name strike fear in the hearts of every girl. That's right when the police were investigating the body, they noticed that she was killed the exact same way all the other victims of his were. Her tongue was cut off, her clothes were all ravished, yet he didn't rape her. And on her stomach were the initials _HR_. Oh and did I forget to mention that all of this past victims were all orphans? Sure, no reason to be freaked out. I mean he only threatened to get me. I mean what's there to fear? Absolutely . . . everything! Well, the police are putting high security on the building. Like that will help.

"Please everyone, clear the area," the police were really getting mad. I mean they had no right. They weren't the ones in danger. To serve and protect. Where were they to serve Julia (that's my co-worker's name), and did she get any protection? Obviously not. She's dead.

"Let's go," I said to Tomoyo and we headed out. I guess this meant no more late shifts for me.


	7. Our Dinner Guest

**Hey guys! Long time no read! Ya I've decided that I'm just going to write the story in her POV and have no more of her writing it or typing. This way it'll be much more affective. The story that is. So ya enjoy! And plzzzz REVIEW! I want to get over 100 reviews by the time I bring out the next chapter. Oh ya sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to leave it at a cliffie!**

* * *

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

If I wasn't freaked out before, I'm defiantly freaked out now. That's kind of an understatement isn't it? Well I've got to say, I'm taking this a lot better than Tomoyo, and she wasn't even threatened! But she's really freaked out. She's all jittery and looking behind her shoulder. She'll be alright though. Give her a few weeks. 

"Now what will the answer be then, Kinomoto?"

"What?" Oh shit, I wasn't paying attention in calculus again. And I wonder why I'm doing so poorly? Snap yourself together woman! Look at the question and concentrate! Hold up? What question are we answering?

"Um, what question are we on?" She glared at me as if her life depended on it. Which it probably did.

"The one I just wrote on the board!" she yelled back. Geesh lady calm down. Okay Sakura this is the part where you concentrate and answer the question. Who do I think I'm fooling? Look at that . . . _thing_! You expect me to answer that! Just act smart, maybe she won't notice that you're answering the question wrong.

"Well, first you have to um, do that, um, thing," Smart! She'll totally fall for that . . . NOT!

"Miss. Kinomoto, you have no idea what you're doing. Do you?" No you think? I thought I sounded as if I was so intelligent.

"Obviously not," woops! Remember, you need this mark to be high, and you're not going to get that if you keep messing with your teacher.

"I want to see you after class," few! Hey, it could have been worse.

"You too Mr. Li," I looked behind me to where Li was sitting. From the looks of it he was just caught talking in class. Bad boy! As if on cue, which it wasn't. It was just coincidence, the bell rang. I got my stuff and headed towards the teacher's desk.

"Sakura, you were never good in math. And you don't seem to be trying to get the marks that we both know you need. But under the circumstances," she gave me a knowing look. I hated it when people pitied me because of my _circumstances_. I'd prefer it if she failed me. No cross that. I'll take pity any day over a failing grade.

"And Mr. Li," she turned her gaze towards the man next to me, "It seems like you need no effort in doing the work, so I think it would be fit if you tutored Ms. Kinomoto at least once a week, every week till her grades improve." Wonderful! Great! Amazing! I turned towards him to see his reaction, but his expression was passive. Um . . . okay. With that he leaft the room and headed off towards his next class. And with that the bell rang! Oh, Shit, I'm late! AGAIN!

* * *

It's lunch, and even though the internet at our school is back up I'm not online getting some cash. You want to know why? We're not allowed to work out of the office anymore. Security rules. Apparently it's too dangerous for us to access out accounts outside. And the librarian won't let me stay in there doing nothing seeing as the library is over packed with students. So I'm left to wonder around the school. I might as well head off towards my locker and get my stuff for my last two classes. 

"That doesn't explain why you're here," I noticed the annoying voice straight away. It was Li.

"He just didn't trust such a big case with someone so young," and that was defiantly Hiirigizawa's voice.

"What the fuck, you're the same age as me," wow Li swears, I could never imagine. Bad boy!

"Ya, but the difference is I'm his nephew, and your best friend, so no problems there," What were they talking about?

"You're not even part of the force, you're not even supposed to know about it, or any of the cases," Um the force? Are we talking Star Wars here or is it just me?

"Just deal with it, cause I'm not going anywhere," I'm so confused that I'm not even going to bother listening anymore.

"You'll just get in the way," okay so I lied I'm still listening.

"I'm just going to keep an eye on you and report to my uncle," what a tattle tale.

"Whatever," that's it? Are you joking me? I spent what, five minutes for nothing? O great, just—

"Hey, Sakura," Since when did I ever give him the right to call me by my first name?

"Kinomoto," I think I cleared that for him.

"My name is Syaoran," he knew what I was implying but chose to ignore it. Bastard.

"So _Li_," I stressed out his sir name.

"Yes," he replied smiling at me. I just rolled my eyes in return.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed I had stuff to do you know. Okay so I didn't but he doesn't have to know that.

"I want you to have lunch with me," eww he sounded like a small child, shy from a girl that might have 'cuties'.

"How about you go eat with you're boyfriend over there," maybe that will get rid of him.

"I'm not gay," he seemed kind of defensive. I mean seriously, it was just a joke.

"Well I beg to differ," I'm just fooling with him. But he wasn't any different from any other guy. He had that masculine pride.

"Do you want me to prove it to you," he challenged stepping closer to me. A little too close if you ask me. He was invading my personal space.

"Um no that's okay," I said taking a big step back.

"I insist," he took another step towards me. He seemed really tall then, and really intimidating. Isn't this illegal?

"No, I insist," I said taking another big step back, and with that I felt my back crash into the wall.

"I insist more," he took another step closer to me. He had me trapped. He was so close that I could feel his breath of my skin. I could taste his cologne on my tongue. And I was defiantly freaking out! Was he going to rape me? O God, I don't want to die! And in school too, is any death worse than this. Luckily for me the lunch bell decided to ring. I was never happier to go to class. I slipped under his unexpected form and ran off to my next class.

"See you later," I called back. Ya hopefully I wont see him ever!

* * *

"You're not wearing that," those were Meiling's fist words once I came out of my room dressed for the dinner. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked looking down at my attire. I was wearing a baggy sweater and my favorite jeans. Which were ripping in certain areas.

"Nu-uh," she was shaking her head, "Let's go," with that she grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. As I sat on my bed she rummaged through my closet.

"Don't you have anything presentable?" she growled throwing my clothes all over the place.

"Why does it matter?" like seriously it's just dinner.

"Let's see. It could be the fact that I want to make a good impression on my long lost cousin!" what does that have to do with clothes? Get your priorities straight woman!

"You literally have nothing!" she did all but pull out her hair.

"Come with me, you'll have to wear one of my outfits," I didn't really have a choice since she was dragging me there herself.

"You will wear this," she threw down a dress.

"I don't do dresses," I mean, it really wouldn't look good on me.

"Fine, but you're wearing a skirt," she pulled out a black mini skirt and a very fancy pink top. I just gave her a look.

"I will never ask this of you ever again, I promise," she gave me the girls' scout honor sign. I sighed what was I going to say. Forget it? This meant a lot to her. So in conclusion I groaned grabbed the outfit and stormed off to the bathroom. Just because I agreed didn't mean I couldn't be a bitch about it. But that wasn't good enough for her. She had to do my hair, and makeup. If you ask me I think I look like a whore.

"Any minute now, he'll be here," she was extremely nervous. She ran around the apartment to make sure everything was perfect.

"Everything is fine, Meiling, stop worrying," I all but rolled by eyes. Then the dreaded door buzzer came from down stairs. Signaling that he was coming up.

"Remember, not a word about you-know-what," she whispered. Gosh she made it sound as if we were talking about Lord Voltamort. Then the knock was sounded on the door.

"Go answer it, Mei," I said pushing her in the direction of the door. She turned to me for reassurance. I replied by nudging my head in the direction of the door. She ironed her skirt out with her hands. Took a deep breath and opened the door. And in walked . . .

**_SYAORAN LI?_**


	8. My tutoring lesson

**IMPORTANT: A lot of you seemed to be confuse with a remark I made a few chapters ago. So let me clear it for you. Ehm. Sakura is not BLACK! Have you never heard the joke it's cuz I'm black isn't it, if I was white u wouldn't be doin this! Well it's called sarcasm! In other words it's a joke. Sorry to have mislead you.**

**Also if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader I'd love that! The previous offer I had, the person just backfired on me. And Fantasy Angol, if you're willing to do that I'd love you for life! Just send me an e-mail it's in my profile!**

* * *

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Breathe in and out. In and out. Okay . . . I'm calm. No I'm not! Meiling's supposedly amazing cousin is Li! I need some time to be able to get used to this idea. Ya right! I'll never be used to this idea! Just pretend you never met him. Better yet run away. But don't make it look like you're running away.

"I need to go . . . set up the table," few that was close.

"I think I'll help," no no no no no! don't help! Go back, go back, go back!

"Sakura," I growled, he has no right to call me that!

"What," I growled as I turned around. He just walked closer to me and held my arm.

"Please don't tell Meiling that I go to your school," he whispered looking behind his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Why?" what was wrong with my school? Or was it that he was ashamed to admit that he went to school with me.

"You see for two years I dropped out of high school, but then I decided to go back," what is he talking about. Ohhhhh . . . I remember now! He's supposed to be about 20 right now according to Meiling. As I looked at him I felt like scoffing. He sure didn't look like the drop out type. But he was sincere about it. And I really want Meiling to finally have something in her life that will make her happy.

"Please," he whispered squeezing my arms gently," I stared up at him. His eyes were pleading. His amber orbs soft. I felt myself once tense body relax as I stared at him. I admit it, he defiantly looked good. Well more good than usual. He had on a dress shirt, the top two buttons opened revealing part of his chest. He also had semi baggy dress pants on. And his face, it was clean shaven, with a straight jaw line and high well defined cheekbones.

"Do you guys need help in there," Meiling called.

"No, we're fine," Li called back.

"Fine," I whispered as I detached myself from him. He was making me feel weird. And I don't like feeling weird.

"Oh, can you not tell anyone at school that I'm, you know, 20?" he asked and he walked behind me to get some plates from the cupboard.

"And can you act civil with me tonight, for Meiling's sake?" He knew my soft spot. I would do anything for Mei. She's been so kind to me ever since I first met her.

"Whatever," I growled as I took the plates to the dinning room to set up.

"Alright, now that we're all settled in, I'll get the food," Meiling stood to up and left me and Li. Remember be civil. This is for Mei-chan. Deep breaths.

"Alright, let's dig in," she finally said once all the food was set and she sat down. I smiled. The best part about this dinner, okay the only good part about the dinner was the food. I mean it was like an all you can eat buffet!

After we finished eating we all just sat there in silence. It was an awkward silence, but truthfully I didn't mind, just as long as I wasn't talking to Li.

"So, um, what do you do, I mean as a job, Syaoran," Meiling asked, trying to start conversation. I bit the inside of my cheek. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't like anything more than for Li to get a slap in the face, but that would mean that Mei would get hurt too. And I didn't want that to happen.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer, I came here because my case has been temporarily moved," I looked at him, I swear my mouth dropped to the floor. Not because he lied, no. Because he kept a straight and sincere face while doing it. I mean how could he be so . . . well I don't know a word for it, but whatever it is it's not good.

"O wow, that's amazing," Meiling said enthusiastically. It was silent again. "Um so how about you?" Syaoran asked I guess he didn't like uncomfortable silences either. But he hit a bad topic. I saw Meiling bite her lip worriedly. I don't think she could lie to Li like he lied to her.

"Oh, Meiling is a teacher, at um, Crest Elementary School," I was surprised at how easily that came out, and how casual I sounded. Wow, on the spot lying isn't as hard as everyone makes it sound.

"Right," he said smiling. We sat there all smiling at each other. It was really disgusting. Especially since I had a direct view of Syaoran, and let me tell you his smile was so artificial it was scary.

"Well I guess I should be going," YES! Leave please!

"Uh, ya," was Meiling's intelligent reply.

"Bye," he said to me and Meiling.

"Bye," Meiling said walking him to the door. There was an awkward silence again. Meiling turned around glaring at me to say good bye. I sighed.

"Bye," I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he leave already?

"Right, so I'll see you guys latter," and finally he left. I wanted to do a victory dance of controlling myself for a whole two hour dinner, and for him finally leaving. But Meiling beat me to it. She squealed, which wasn't pleasant, and started jumping up and down.

"Isn't he great?" She gushed.

"Meiling, he's your cousin you know, it's disgusting that you feel about him in . . . _that _way," I commented causing her to glare at me. Then all of a sudden stars came in her eyes.

"What if you two got married, we'd be related," Eww! EWW! Now I have thoughts about me and Li together! EWW! Get out! I started hitting my forehead to try and relieve the thoughts from my mind. Ugh, I'm going to be having nightmares tonight.

* * *

And I did, have nightmares that is. It was so disturbing that I ended up washing my mouth with soap when I woke up. Now I know you're just dying to know the gory details. So enjoy. In my dream he had cornered me into the wall, like the day before. Except this time there was no glorious bell to save me. Nope, instead he kissed me. I know disgusting, I mean he's like a nerd. Okay, not really, he has a nice face, but ya other wise total nerd. Anyways back to the nightmare.

So he was kissing me, and in the dream it felt nice, which is so unrealistic. But here's the worst part I was kissing him back. And I mean like hard core, tonsil hockey, kissing. That's when I woke up and darted to the bathroom to wash out my mouth. Hey, you'd have done the same. Don't deny it.

And on that happy note do you want to know where I am now? Right in front of Li's apartment. This was when we were supposed to meet for my first math tutoring lesson. Which will be pointless, because if a professional teacher can't teach it to me then how is a temporary high school drop out supposed to?

Leaving that as another mystery of life I rang on his buzzer and went up stairs. I went to open the door, but it was locked. And I'm in a bad mood, so I don't really take this lightly. In conclusion I banged my knuckles on the wooden door.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. A second later I heard a click, and then more rustling. I slowly opened the door to see Li running around a very messy apartment. "Hey Eriol can you—"

He stopped seeing that it wasn't his queer friend, but me! Wonderful Sakura. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused. I admit I was mad that he forgot that he was supposed to be tutoring me today.

"You're supposed to tutor me today," I glared at him. How dare he forget! All he did was continue to stare at me blankly.

"Math, you're supposed to be tutoring me in math . . . for school!" I yelled and then he started to realize what I was saying.

"Oh, right, right, sorry I forgot, let me just clean up the place and get changed and I'll be right with you," he said rushing off to collect a few more papers around the place. And that's when I noticed. He wasn't wearing anything! Okay I'm exaggerating. He was wearing a really nice pair of jeans, that really brought out him butt. Not that that was the point. The point was that in front of me stood a shirtless guy. And that wasn't the shocking part. Nope. The part that scared me was that the boy who I thought had a flabby body had the body of a god. And I'm not exaggerating, I mean why would I say that about Li. I mean this is Li, ewww. But you cannot deny that fact that his muscles were well toned and pretty big, not bulging wrestler big, but big. He had a six pack which I couldn't take my eyes off. And he had amazing biceps and triceps, I mean, I had the biggest urge to go over there and feel them to see if they were as hard as they looked.

Five minutes later and he was out of his room, with a baggy shirt covering the only good thing about him, his body. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that he put a shirt on, even if it is Li. How was I supposed to concentrate on math now when I just saw what was the best body ever.

"Alright, so let's get started," he stated. "Did you bring your stuff?"

"Uh, ya," I said dumping the contents in my arms on the table presented in front of me.

"So, what do you need help with?" he asked once we were both finally seated.

"Everything," I groaned. And I really meant it I needed help with everything.

"Alright then, I guess we should get to it," and with that we started from the beginning, he explained everything to me, step by step. And this was the funny part. I actually understood it! I know! It's like it's the end of the world or something.

"No! Not like that!" he was getting frustrated with me, but hey, I'm surprised he was able to deal with me for this long. I mean it's been two hours! He grabbed the pencil from my hand and showed me. He put his arm on the back on my seat so that he could lean in without crushing me. Which he probably could do seeing how in shape he was.

And that's all it took. At that moment my mind went black, well not really, seeing as I had a picture of him shirtless in my mind, but it went mathematically blank. "Are you even listening?" he growled, which snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh, ya," I said a little dazed. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I think that's enough for today," he declared and I couldn't agree more.

"Me too, I'll see you later. And thanks for the help, even though it didn't seem like it, I actually learned something," with that I gathered my stuff and rushed out the door before I started drooling over a mental image of him shirtless.

Which is totally disgusting. I mean it's Li! God, I think I need to take a shower, and maybe wash out my mouth again.


	9. The Cherry Blossom Tree

**Boo! Yes its me! The famous Anonymous D. Disclosure! Who hasn't updated in about half a year! I am soo sorry! Um im not even sure if my Betta reader is still willing to edit my work! Wow, I mean for a while I really didn't want to write this, partly because of the horrible writing style and all the grammatical and spelling mistakes, and partly because for a while I swore off anime. **

**BUT IM HOOKED AGAIN! Lol, im just worried that I won't have the same writing style, or that I can't get back into the mood! But on a better notice I DREW THE PICTURE FOR CB! It has Sakura and Syaoran and tomoyo, but um recently I tried doing Eriol . . . HAHAHAHAHA! No! It was horrible! And I still have to draw Meiling . . . oh not to mention it was on LINED PAPER AND IS CURRENTLY KINDA SMUDGED AND RIPPING! **

**But ya! I GOT OVER 10 000 HITS ON THIS STORY! With over 130 reviews! THAT IS SOO GREAT! I really hope u guys decide to grace me with ur reviews for this chapter, u don't know how good it makes a writer feel! Oh ya, and if I don't feel that gratitude I probably wont update very soon! **

**Don't worry from this chapter on all the good stuff happens. Okay, there wont be any SXS stuff till maybe another 2-3 chapters, but it still starts to get good here! O and I've made this chapter extra long! Just cuz I love you guys soo much**

**Hey guys, if you think I'm doing things a little too fast please tell me. Because I kinda lost by pacing time through the months I havn't updated.**

**

* * *

**

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 9_

_

* * *

_

"You called for me?" Syaoran asked as he stood in front of his boss.

"Yes I did," Syaoran's boss turned in his chair to face him.

"You haven't made any progress," the boss growled.

"Sir, I've only been around her for two weeks. And she's constantly avoiding me, and when she's not she's cautious of me," Syaoran was getting mad, he wasn't the one undercover, trying to get _that_ girl to co-operate.

"That just shows you aren't doing your job," the high commander growled.

"I don't care how you do it, but I am warning you, if you don't make progress with her soon, you're off the case," Syaoran glared at him.

"One girl has already died, I don't want anymore lives to be on my head," With that the commander turned around, indicating the discussion was over.

The door closed behind Syaoran with a bang.

* * *

Sundays! You kinda get mixed feeling about them, you know? I mean your happy cause it's a break from school, but you're annoyed because the next day you have school again. But I'm not going to think about that, what I am going think about is what a nice day it is. Especially considering it's only the beginning of February.

I mean there was barely any snow to be found. I guess I shouldn't be happy about that, it means that our earth is really taking a big impact from our dear friend global warming. But I mean come on, I know you enjoy it! Oh, but when you start to get floods because of all the ice glaciers melting you'll be sorry!

I stopped walking as I reached the orphanage. My old _home_. Ya right! My worst memories are from that orphanage. In that place it was every man/ women for themselves. It was a dog eat dog world in there. I turned my head slightly and what I saw shocked me.

The stand alone cherry blossom tree in the far back, _my_ cherry blossom tree was marked with a red X. For those of you who don't know, when a red X it put on a tree it usually means that the tree is infected, and will be cut down as soon as possible. I cringed at the thought of the only good memory of my childhood being taken away from me.

I walked up to the tree and rubbed my hand on the trunk of my old friend. As queer as it sounded, this tree was my only friend. I mean, it would listen to me, it was always there for me to rely on, and it always made me feel better. I gave it a small smile. But not anymore, in a few days it would be gone.

I took a hold of one of the larger branches and lifted myself up, I started to climb the tree till I was at the place I used to always hide. In the summer there were many leaves there that would easily hide a small child. But I wasn't a kid anymore. I sighed as I lightly swung my legs back and forth.

"This is it, I guess," I said softly to the tree. "In a few days you will be gone, along with all our memories," I rubbed the bark on the branch I was sitting on. I realized how much thinner it had become since my last visit, how unhealthy my friend had become.

"I have so much I want to tell you," I smiled slightly remembering how I would climb the tree usually crying and telling it all my problems, about how I hated my life. But mostly about how could my parents have abandoned me and thrown me into this shit hole.

"Sometimes I don't know if my life is getting better or worse, I'm so scared," half of me felt like crying, just like I used to. The weak little Sakura. The other part wanted to laugh at how pathetic I was, that my only friend was a tree.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," I knew I would be sad that it would be gone, but I was glad it was there when I truly needed it. I did have a few people who cared about me, people I could talk to now, who wouldn't try to manipulate me. I was no longer a loner.

"Who are you saying good-bye too?" I looked down slowly, still in my trance. And almost fell off after I saw who it was.

"LI!" I yelled. What was he doing here? Was he following me? Ugh! That jerk!

"Are you . . . talking to the tree?" he looked like he was going to burst into fits of laughter.

"What are you doing here, Li," I all but growled at him. Seriously, I mean who does he think he is, following me. And I mean he has no right to laugh at me, he has no right to even be here!

"I was walking and then I heard you yelling crazy stuff at the tree," I was going to yell at him then and there, but I stopped. I know crazy eh? But I had a feeling that he was trying to cheer me up, because before he came I must have looked pretty serious and even a little depressed. But still, he had no right.

"Well you know what—

Before I had a chance to finish a squirrel jumped right in front of me. And yes, I admit it, I screamed. But just as quickly as it came it jumped away. I was almost calm but then a humongous cat jumped on the branch. That's when I lost my balance and fell. In the five seconds I was dropping all I could think about was getting a concussion, and becoming stupid. Or worse . . . dieing! But when I opened my eyes to be held bridal style in Li's arms, I wish I had died.

Okay I was lying. I was grateful that he saved me . . . and okay! It felt nice, being held in his arms. But the surprising part was that he was able to catch me without falling himself. And that's when they hit me. The pictures that is. Picture of Li half naked! I started to shake my head to get the images out of my mind.

"What . . . are you doing?" he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. Stop picturing him naked! No I mean shirtless, I was imagining him shirtless! No I wasn't imaging anything! AHH!

"Hello, earth to Sakura?" What if he was able to read minds, and he saw me picturing him na—I mean shirtless! No, no one can do that! What if I'm blushing, and he thinks that I like him or something. Eww! I mean—

I stopped thinking and opened my previously closed eyes. We were moving. Well, technically _he_ was moving. With me in his arms! "Hold on! Where are you taking me?" I squirmed frantically in his arms. An I felt that it hurt. Sure I might have be caught instead of falling, but it was from a pretty high height, so the impact still caused me to bruise and feel kind of fatigued.

"Stop that, you'll fall if you keep moving," he kept walking and I stopped squirming. I mean, it hurt!

"You still didn't answer my question," hey I could still be a bitch, even if he did pretty much save my life. It was so weird, trying to act annoyed and mad when being held in his arms.

"Home," he said smiling down at me. Hold on . . . he was taking me to his home! I don't want to go there, what if he decides to take advantage of me in my weak state.

"I don't want to go to your home! What are you planning to do!" I started to squirm again, even if it hurt. I was not going to this jerk's home!

"Hey, calm down. I'm taking you to _your_ home," he said smiling down at me, I stopped squirming . . . again. "But, if you rather we went to my house, and had a little fun, I'm all for that too," can you believe what he just said! And to make it worse he winked at me. EWW! So I did that only thing a girl in my position could do. I punched hi, really hard, in the gut!

"Oww," he let me down a little hasty to hold his stomach. Was my punch really that hard? Well he deserved it! As I tried to stand up straight I felt dizzy, and my feet were about to collapse under my weight. I started to stager, I couldn't see!

"Wow here," I heard Li's voice as felt his arms steady me. My vision came back, to see worried golden amber orbs staring at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he started to lift me back into my previous position. Cradled in his arms. "I'm fine," I said a little exhausted. I felt a little weak, so I just rested my head against his chest. So what if it was Li, I was vulnerable and I needed support.

"Alright, let's go," he said. And we continued off, headed for my humble home, which I later on realized would be a lot more uncomfortable that the situation I was currently in.

Once we got to the front door of my apartment I took out my keys and opened the door for us. "You can put me down now," I growled. Even though I was truly thankful. I just didn't want to be! I don't want to have to depend on someone. Especially someone like Li.

"Oh! Sakura you're home—" she stopped once she saw us. "Oh?" she asked confused at seeing our position. Which proves that he should let me down! Now Meiling is going to get ideas!

"Oh!" she said a little while latter, as if you ahs just been enlightened, and I did not want to know what that enlightenment was.

"Don't oh me! Just tell your ass of a cousin to put me down," I yelled at her. Now I'd have to deal with her for the rest of the week thinking things like . . . AHH! I'm not even going to think about them!

"Aww, Sakura, if you like him that much, I really don't mind. I'll even leave the house, do you want—"

"Eww, no! NO! Stop being so dirty! And you!" I said turning my attention to Li now. "Let me go!" he just smiled at me.

"How about we take up my cousin's offer?" I was going to have a nose bleed. Did he just say . . . what I think he said? I squirmed frantically in his arms! This was not happening, this was a dream!

"Could you show we to her room?" he asked, smiling nicely at Meiling. Was he seriously, being serious? No, no, no! I am not doing anything with this . . . this . . . this THING!

"Stop! STOP!" I tried to yell.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything like _that_," he said rolling his eyes. What the hell is that supposed to mean.

"Your body isn't that appealing, it's barely appealing at all," the nerve of that guy!

"So then what are you going to do to me?" I growled as he laid me on my bed.

"I'm going to help you get rid of all those aches you have." He smiled at me.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" I crossed my arms over my chest, just to give some type of attitude.

"By giving you a massage," he said smiling at me.

"You, give me, a massage? Are you crazy!" I yelled. I mean seriously, I was so not going to let him touch me.

"Unless of course you want to go pay about $500 for one by a professional," he knew I didn't have that amount of cash. I growled at him.

"How about we just skip the massage and you go home?" now that was a great idea! I really liked that idea.

"Well then your body will stay tense and unstable. You won't be able to move," I can deal with that just so long as he doesn't touch me.

"Ya and what makes you think you know how to give a massage?" I growled at him, as I backed away in my bed.

"Because I used to give them, I worked at a massage place when I was a teenager," I growled, so he had experience. No way in hell I'm going to let him touch me . . . well as long as I'm still in my right mind.

"Sakura, just do it. If you don't, you won't be able to go to school, and you'll fall behind," damn, she knew my weak spot. School was my only chance at a better life, and no matter what I wont screw that up for me. Even if it means I have to get a massage from Li. I could feel shivers running down my back . . . and trust me, they weren't the good kind.

"Fine," I mumbled and I slouched down in defeat. They got me, and I was helpless to argue.

"Great, Meiling do you have any body oil?" Syaoran asked as he rolled up his sleeves in anticipation. Meiling nodded to confirm that she did have this "body oil".

"Good, now go get it," she left the room and then he turned his attention to me. "Now, don't freak out when I say this, trust me I wouldn't make you do this if I had the option." Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?

"I need you to take off all your clothes."

* * *

**Hehehehehe. There it is. My longest chapter yet. Actually it was supposed to be longer. A lot longer. But I was wanted to leave it at a cliffy! Lol. Also I need to get to my work. I am taking summer school you know! Anywyas, I'll be updateing about this time next week, or maybe even sooner than that! I really want to get the next chapter out. And I lied about not having any SXS scenes anytime soon. Trust me, the next chapter is going to be HOT!**

**PLZZ R&R, if u don't I might get the impression that ppl don't lik my story! And then how will I update?**

**O ppl r still seeming to hav a bit of confusion concerning the black comment thing. It was sarcasm, Sakura is Japanese. But some ppl go around saying its because im black isn't it if I was white you wouldn't be doing this. It's just a figure of speech. If you still don't get it, just forget I ever wrote it!**

**Anonymous D. Disclosure **


	10. The Massage

**Right so here is the next HOT chapter. Lol. Yes a little smut for you fans. I have the entire scene played out in my head, no all I hav to do it get it on paper! Just so u know, this is NOT a lemon. That will be coming later on. It would totally kill the story if I wrote a lemon now**

**Im worried that even this small amount of smut might kill the story. But I really need to get a movie on with this story, and that wont happen unless S&S decide to get a lil physical. Please. If u havn't read the previous chapters, plese do so, or else u kill the story!**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT!" I yelled, are my ears playing tricks on me or did he really say that he wanted me to . . . . to . . . AHHH!

"Look, Sakura, I told you not to get mad, you know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was the only way," he said slightly backing away from my extremely scary presence.

"First, don't call me Sakura! Second, I don't know you, I barely met you, so how the hell am I sure that you won't decide to like rape me!" Okay Syaoran and rape don't belong in the same sentence, but still!

"Sakura, calm down. I'm not going to rape you, I'm going to give you a massage. And anyways, Meiling is in the house, how am I supposed to rape you?" That was a good point . . . unless.

"Maybe you two are in on this together!" okay now I was just plain crazy. Him and Meiling plotting together to rape me? That just didn't sound right.

"Sakura, just take off your clothes. You can leave your panties on if you wish, but otherwise I need everything off," he had a determined face on, I had a feeling that I was not going to leave this room without having been almost completely naked in front of Li.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to assist you?" he was smirking. Jerk!

"I'm not changing in front of you, get out!" I yelled. I might be taking off my clothes, but I'm not going to give him a strip tease while I'm at it!

"How do I know you're not going to lock me out?" Ugh! What is he trying to pull here?

"GET OUT!" I yelled, I am not going to take off my clothes when he has a perfect front row seat to watch.

"How about this," he said acting as if I didn't just yell at him, "I will turn around while you take off your clothes. And I promise not to look." As if to prove his point he turned his back to me.

Just in case I turned my back to him, and started to undress. This is so embarrassing.

"Now what?" I asked feeling vulnerable, seeing as I was in nothing but my panties.

"Just lie on your stomach on the bed," he ordered, his back still turned to me. I looked at him sceptically before lying on my bed with by back facing the ceiling.

"Ready?" he turned half way to see me lying on my stomach. "Good, now we'll just wait till Meiling comes with the oil, and then we'll get started." I think I'm going to die from embarrassment. I mean, I'm naked! And he's going to . . . touch me!

"Here," I heard Meiling say, she must have just handed the oil to Syaroan. After that I heard the door close as he walked towards me.

"Just relax," I heard him whisper as I heard his oil squirt into his hands. How am I supposed to relax when he's going to touch me!

"I'm relaxed," I said in a squeaky voice as I felt the bed lower from his weight as he climbed on top of me. His legs on either side of me, straddling me.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I was going to get up, but he pressed his hands at the hollow of my neck and I almost collapsed. The heat he was giving off from his hands and the oil were scolding my skin, in a good way. I felt all my muscles slightly loosen as he continued to run his hands down my back.

I felt myself blush as he continued, he worked on my legs now. I felt like I was in heaven, it was such a great feeling. I could still feel every sport he massaged on my back.

"See, this isn't so bad," all I could do was moan in reply. I don't even want to know what he was thinking. He put his hand on he sides of my waist and started to massage, moving up slowly. And then his hands accidentally skid along the sides of my breasts. Or at least I hope it was by accident. I took a big intake of breath. How could I not? I never had any guy touch me, let alone touch me there.

He stopped after that, I was going to turn around and see what the problem was, but before I had a chance I felt his lips brush against the hollow of my neck, just like his hands had done previously when we started the massage. He started to kiss his way to my shoulder then my back.

I mean he was kissing me! Is this part of the massage? I wasn't thinking straight, how could I, he was massaging me with his lips! And it felt good, I admit it, it felt really good. The tracks that he left with his mouth burned from recently being neglected.

His lips left my back and I moaned in disappointment. But was soon back in bliss as he slightly bit my ear. I could faintly hear my mind scream out in protest, but I was long gone. All I could think about were his lips.

He moved his hand to cup my cheek as to push it to the side. And then his lips brushed over my just as lightly as they did on every other part of me of which he kissed. I gasped at the contact. How could I not, I've never been kissed before. But my mind refused to think about it once his tongue slipped between my parted lips. He explored my mouth with his tongue, but I felt left out, I wanted to participate in this act as well. I shyly touched his tongue with my own.

And that's when the kiss exploded. He quickly turned me over and crushed his mouth to mine. He drew his tongue in and out, creating a sort of exotic rhythm. The kiss was no longer soft and explorative, but more hard and passionate. I tilted my head up to get better access. I was feeling a desire I never felt before, a desire I never thought possible for me to feel.

All I could think about was the heat he was giving me, about how my body craved for his touch, to be as close to his heat as possible. I arched my back to try and accomplish the need I was feeling, and it worked. But the contact only made me want more. As I'm sure it did him, if his groan was any indication. He left my mouth to kiss a trail of hot kisses down my neck. Then he stopped at one spot. He licked and sucked on the skin, making it tingle as he slightly blew on my bruised skin.

I had no care for what he was doing, I wanted his lips back on mine. And I got what I wanted, we were again locked by the lips, giving me pleasure I never thought possible. I finally wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth and body closer to me. I played with his hair as he used one of his hands to push the back of my head to give himself better access to my lips.

I arched my back again, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt brush against my naked breasts. I frowned. Why should I be the only one topless? That was soon taken care of as I broke our kiss only to pull off his shirt, leaving him shirtless, and open to my own exploration. Our eyes met, his were no longer a golden amber, they were dark and his pupils had grown big with desire. I stared at him knowing that my own eyes were mirroring his own desire.

He broke our contact for a second to look down at my body, I felt myself blush. No one had seen me naked. What did I look like? What did I look like to him? Was I appealing? I guess I must have been because the next thing I knew he groaned and captured my lips with his in another passionate kiss. I shyly trailed my hands from his stomach up his rib cage and let them lie flat on his chest. Was I doing it right? I don't believe I cared at the moment. His body was just as I pictured it would feel from the moment I saw him shirtless. His muscles were taunt and hard, from doing what, I don't know, and frankly didn't care about, especially at that moment.

"Sakura," he growled softly, removing my hands from his chest. I moaned in protest, but he started to attack me with kisses again. "Syaoran," I whispered out as he sucked on the skin of my neck yet again. He stopped his pleasurable attack on my neck and looked at my a sideway smile on his lips. It was somewhere between a smile of pleasure and a smirk.

"W-" he cut me off kissing my neck again, but more soft and light like at the beginning, it was torture.

"Say my name again," he whispered in my ear before biting it. I wanted his lips on mine at that moment. My hands went to grab his face and bring it to mine but he was stronger than me, and didn't budge. He shook his head playfully at me and smiled.

"Say it," he said in a husky voice, one as deep with pleasure as I knew mine would be.

"Syaoran," I moaned again and this time he let me bring his face to mine for a passionate kiss. He removed his lips from mine to kiss me down to my collar bone.

"Syaoran," I groaned his name again, as if it were knew to my lips, and I had to practise saying it. He brought his lips back to mine, as he moved one of his hands to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. The other he laid flat on my stomach slowly brining it up, and then he cupped my right breast within his palm. I gasped, and my eyes immediately flew open. And out of reflex I pushed him off me.

He must have been caught off guard because he barely caught himself before he fell of the bed. The desire from my eyes slowly melted away, and I realized what we were doing my conscience coming back to me. I covered my chest with my arms. He just stared at me with wide eyes.

I felt defiled, I felt disgusted with myself, to know that I was letting him touch me, that I wanted him to touch me. That if I hadn't stopped it now I would have been lost, and nothing would have stopped me from committing an act I knew I would regret for the rest of my life.

"I-I'm so sorry," he looked as if his actions has even surprised him. "I don't know what," I cut him off.

"Get out," I whispered, I didn't have the energy, not even the pride to yell at him. I had let him do things to me no man ever should have. What no man had ever done to me.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Get out!" I said more sharply this time. I glared at him. I felt a sting at my eyes, tears of shame. But I wouldn't cry. Not for him, not for anyone. Tears were a symbol of weakness, and I learned long ago how to not be weak.

"Is everything alright," Meiling said as she began to open the door. Syaoran pulled me to him, as if to hide me from her. It was then I realized how cold my body felt after his skin left mine.

"Everything is alright," Syaoran whispered. All Meiling could see was his bare back, my head was hidden in his chest, as Meiling slowing exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't touch me," I said pushing myself away from him. Still disgusted with myself for what I had done.

"You didn't seem to mind me touching you just moments ago," he had a smile on his face but his eyes showed how ironic he though of the situation.

"Shut up!" I yelled and I covered my ears with my hands. As if it would make me forget.

"Fine, whatever," I opened my eyes to see him pull his shirt on and leave, the door closing with a bang. I crawled under the covers, still naked. I felt vulnerable, and dirty. Why had I got carried away? Why didn't I try to think it through? I scoffed, how could I have thought it through, once his lips touched me my mind went blank. I lay down deciding to blame it all on him.

I knew it was also partially my fault but thinking that it was at least mostly his fault gave me at least some peace of mind. That I wasn't a dirty creature, that once a man touched me I wouldn't give him my all.

I heard footstep outside my door. It was probably Meiling. They stopped right in front of my room, and a few seconds later left. I was alone. And that's how I liked it.

* * *

**Ppl be nice. This is my first time at writing smut. I know I probably could have done better, but then I didn't want to get carried away and loose the point fo the situation. But hey look at how quickly I updated. It's a lot shorter than half a year, isn't it?**

**Lol**

**Plzz R&R! I would seriously apreicate it. I would sooo much, so plz review! Tell me what you think even if its bad. Or disgusted**

**Or whatever!**

**I don't care, I just want to get reviews!**

**Actually it would make me feel a lot better about this chapter if you would say NICE things, but im desperate so give me all u've got**

**Sorry the chapter was so short. i promise the next one will be extra long!**

**AND THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! **

**Anonymous D. Disclosure**


	11. Scared To Touch

**its been a while. Well, the last chapter was a new experience for me, some people weren't into the smut thing, im fine with that, but I mean this story is in the M section for a reason, and its not the fact that it deals with language and that characters work in places that deal with sex. So here is a warning:**

**There will be more smut**

**There will be some gore (but that shall come later on)**

**There will be vile language**

**And ya that's about it. Also, someone commented on how I said that a professional massage is 500 dollars in chapter 9, even though its not. I know its not, I was over exaggerating for a reason, it would make Sakura not want a perfessional massage. And even if I said the actuall price for the average massage, it doesn't really matter cuz Sakura wouldn't be willing to spend about 60 dollars.**

**Also, don't get confused into thinking this is like any other story and that from the start Sakura and Syaoran has a mutual attraction. They didn't. Syaoran has a mission, and he is a professional he would not allow emotions to interfere in his work. That's is why in the last chapter he was surprised because at first he was doing it for the job, but later on it was pure lust. NOT LOVE, they barely know each other.**

**Others were commenting how they thought that Sakura shouldn't be so ashamed. But put yourself in her place, I mean if you were a VIRGIN, that barely had male contact would you feel totally fine with what just occurred?**

**Right so that was a long authors note. I just wanted to clear some confusion, if there was any. And id lik to say thank u to everyone who reviewed!!! Thank u for taking time to do so, I really like to know others opinions on my work. Otherwise how am I supposed to improve it?**

**Enjoy the Chapter! **

* * *

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

__

School, I have decided, is equivalent to jail. I mean they even make your surroundings jail-like. We have bars on our windows. BARS! They tell us it's to protect the windows from getting smashed, but we all know the real reason.

As always, when in jail there will be that big bully that loves to feed off of others' pain. For me that's Yumi, who surprisingly hadn't done anything to me in a while. But I was stupid to leave my guard down. Though, I can't really say it was my fault, all my attention was on avoiding Sy—Li, at all costs. After that, Eriol was the next person I was trying to avoid. If the circumstances had been different, the order would probably have been different.

So that left me little time to concern myself with avoiding Yumi, who I crashed into when I ran a corner to avoid Li. Tomoyo yelped in fear, she still wasn't over the death thing, neither was I. And the disgusting thing was that I was more concerned about Li than I was about the killer.

"You bitch!" Yumi yelled, I looked at her to see that when I crashed into her she had accidentally spilled her diet coke all over her clothes. I tried not to snicker, I mean I was going to get it as it is, if I laughed in her face it would be worse.

"You'll regret that!" she yelled as I started to walk off. The thing about Yumi was that she never did the dirty work. She was the one who ordered around others to do it for her. God, I'd be surprised if she came up with the schemes by herself.

I walked towards the library to hide. Meiling tried to avoid the subject of what happened the other day, with Li. She started being extremely careful with the words she chose to say to me. Not to mention she was being extra kind. Like giving me lunch money to go buy food. All in all her behaviour was depressing me and making me more aware of those past events. And trust me there wasn't anything I wanted more than to forget them.

Having been occupied with my thoughts I accidentally ran into someone, again. And even though I was trying to avoid this person I was extremely glad when I found out it wasn't Li.

"Hey Sakura," Eriol smiled at me, giving me one of his extremely creepy smiles.

"Hi Eriol," I said smiling a little unsurely back at him.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked still smiling causing me to become extremely uneasy.

"Um, ya sure, what is it," I asked suspiciously. And if you hadn't noticed I was being very polite and easy going. Which so wasn't me, all of this is because I was way too occupied with a certain someone to be mad at other people.

"Right so, Syaoran won't tell me what's wrong, but seeing as I'm sure it concerns you I have come to ask," he asked very politely still smiling. Of course, I couldn't very well say the same about me. Nope because at the moment my mind drifted off to what had previously happened. I felt as if every touch was being replayed on my body, as if he was touching me at that very moment.

Of course, like I told Eriol what really happened. No, I think if something is to be forgotten no one is suppose to know of it.

"Nothing," I lied with a shrug, trying to make it seem like nothing what-so-ever has happened or could happen.

"Are you sure," he said continuing to smile, "because Syaoran isn't the only who's been acting strange lately." And with that he walked off.

"Sakura," I turned around at my name to see Li looking very seriously at me. I stared, for about five seconds, and before he could have the chance to say another word I bolted. Ya that's right, not very witty or anything I would do, but I didn't have a witty remark for situations like that.

I heard him calling my name, asking me to wait as I continued to run. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, because if I did the memories would catch up to me. And I couldn't let that happen.

When I stopped. I found myself in front of my orphanage, to where my favourite tree was. But it wasn't there anymore, it was gone. Cut down. My best friend, she no longer existed.

"Sakura," I turned around and he was there. Breathing hard, cheeks red from the cool air. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't weak. I wouldn't no matter how much life seemed to hate me. I wouldn't cry.

"Go away," I said, my voice hoarse as if I haven't used it in years.

"Sakura," he said again getting closer to me. I needed to compose myself. I straightened up and glared at him.

"Fuck off, Li," I growled at him. Though, he didn't seem taken back. Not one bit.

"What happened to Syaoran?" he tried to joke, but you could tell he regretted it once the words left his lips. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

"Look, how about we start fresh, forget everything that happened?" he asked. Forget? How could I forget what happened. How his skin felt against mine, His lips, his touch, his voice. How could he expect me to forget it?

It obviously didn't have that much of an affect on him. I looked him over. With his classes, calm composition. Neat shirt, high statue. It was such a fake. What was he hiding. Because that wasn't the person who held me the other night.

He was hiding something, because he was definitely not the calm person standing in front of me. No man, because that's what he was, could have done those things and been this person.

"Forget it?" I said mockingly. I felt like laughing.

"You expect me to forget it?" which was what I was trying to do for the past few hours, but he didn't need to know that.

"How in, fucking hell do I forget that?" I yelled. Who did he think he was? Did he think he could touch any girl like that and then pretend it never happened. Well not me. I'm not any girl.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" I turned around started to walk away, I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. And surprisingly enough he let me.

* * *

"You what?," Eriol asked his best friend as they sat in his house talking about past events.

"Boss was getting mad, things were moving too slow, I thought it would help." Syaoran said shrugging, giving it no thought.

"Like hell, you knew that doing that kind of thing with her was not going to give you any information," Eriol said calling his bluff.

"So I didn't think the whole thing through. If I have an intimate relationship with her I would have a better chance of getting that information," Syaoran said taking a sip of the beer next to him.

"Right and how do you think your going to get into this _intimate_ relationship with her?" Eriol asked. And he was perfectly right, Syaoran still hadn't thought of all the details yet. But if there was one thing he could deal with, it was women, this he was guaranteed to do well in. All he needed was a plan.

* * *

12:00 am. That's what my watch read. Meiling was going to be worried, and I missed another day of work. Which wasn't good. I already was low on cash as it was. I sighed, thoughts of the last few events running through my head.

At this rate there was no way I was going to forget about what happened. And truthfully a part of me didn't, but a greater part, a more logical part did.

I looked at my surroundings. Downtown, not the greatest place to be at this time of night. But there were still a few cars passing by and a few people as well. I dug my hands into my jean pockets. I didn't have enough for a cab, but I did for the subway, which was going to close in an hour or so.

I stood at the bus stop waiting. I heard a few people talking in the ally way and then I swore I saw Yumi get into a cab. But that must have been part of my imagination. Why would Yumi be in this area at this time at night? She wouldn't.

Out of the ally I saw a tall man come sit next to me. I was tense sure. There was a huge guy sitting next to me at 12 am. But I took self defence and I knew how to protect myself.

"Hey," he said to me, I just looked at him and gave an acknowledging half smile, then turned away. The next thing I know he had his hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat. He dragged me to the ally of which he came out of and took me into the darkest area.

Now, when you have a knife to your throat you're not thinking self defence. No, I think what was on my mind at that moment was. OH MY FUCKING GOD!! My eyes were wide. I was scared shitless out of my mind. Was he going to kill me, rape me what?

I was soon answered when his hand was replaced with his mouth. His teeth biting into my bottom lip. Was he Hard Rod? Something made me doubt it, but it didn't make me any less scared.

He dug the knife into my skin. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck as his hands unbuttoned my shirt. I tried screaming. I tried moving around. But he had both my hands held in one of his. And my back was pressed against the wall. I bit his lip making him loosen his grip on me and back away a little. I tried kicking him, but I missed.

"Bitch!" he yelled punching me in the gut, I felt the pain jolt throughout my body. He squashed my right breast with his free hand, sending more pain; he was harsh, nothing like Li's soft touches last night.

I kept trying to fight, I kept kicking as he tried to reach for the zipper of my jeans. He wasn't going to rape me, I had gone through too much to have to go through this too. In response he punched me and everything went blank.

* * *

"Sakura?" my head hurt, my eyes felt heavy, and every inch of me felt as if it were burning. And this time, it didn't feel good. When I finally opened my eye lids and regained my vision I saw Li looked down at me. Except I was no longer in the ally.

I wasn't home either. No I was in some place else. It looked vaguely familiar. The green walls, the messy floor. His house. Li's house.

I pushed myself up, to get a better view, my head throbbed at the movement. I groaned in response to the pain.

"Take it easy," I heard him say smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked removing the covers of his bed off me. "What happened to the guy?" Syaoran's face darkened.

"I called the police, after I knocked him unconscious," he replied, though it took him a while. "Why am I here, why didn't you take me home?"

"What's with the twenty questions," he tried joking, but it didn't work.

"Meiling would have over reacted so I took you to my place, don't worry I called her and told her you would be staying over, and that you got sick, I saw you and took you to my place because it was closer," he said smiling slightly at me.

I hugged my knees to my chest. For the third time in two days I wanted to ball my eyes out, but the tears wouldn't come.

"I was so scared," I whispered. I needed to say it, I couldn't keep it all bottled up. "I thought . . . I thought it was him at first, the guy who has been killing all those girls, but I soon realized he wasn't. But it didn't make it anything less worse."

"What would have happened if you didn't come, I don't know if I would live or die. Why me? Why did it have to happen to me?" I knew I was whining, but I couldn't help it, my entire life all the bad things always happened to me, I couldn't remember one truly happy moment in my life.

"I felt so dirty, so scared. No one ever said that when you're touched . . . like that, it would hurt so much, it would cause so much disgrace, and disgust. They make it sound so nice and pure, but it's not. How could the way he have touched me ever be associated with love?" I was a girl okay. It's not like when I saw all those girls on TV and in movies be touched I didn't want that to happen to me. Of course I did.

But I wanted to have felt it in a nice way. I hid my head in between my knees as I rocked myself back and forth.

"Not all touches have to be bad," I head Li say and then his lips were on mine. Soft and slow, moving over mine slowly. I was vulnerable, and needy, and I wasn't about to turn down what he was offering.

He pushed me down slowly onto the bed out lips never leaving each other. He started kissing me down my neck but a lot slower and softer than last time. His hands reached for my shirt and he moved it up so that my stomach was now showing. He kissed me at my exposed skin and stuck his tongue into my belly button. While doing so, lifting the shirt over my heard.

He looked at me, as if asking me if he was allowed to continue. I reached for his face and brought his lips back down to mine, as we continued the slow torture on my body. His hands reached behind my back and expertly unclasped my bra. After taking it off he just stared at me as I felt the cold air scorch my skin. But it was gone when his lips wrapped around my nipple and started to suck on it.

I gasped, as my fingers combed through his hair, pulling him closer to me. His right hand reached for my other breast, massaging it lightly rubbing his thumb on my nipple making it erect. He pinched it just as he bit lightly on my other nipple. The feeling was bliss, all thoughts left my mind, all that I could think about was him and his touch.

He removed his mouth from my breast to kiss his may down my abdomen till he was at the buckle of my pants. He slowly unzipped them and pulled them down my thighs along with my panties. I kicked them off as his placed his palm against my womanhood. I felt a finger enter me, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't filling either. I felt my walls claps around his finger as he moved it in and out, building the momentum. My heart was racing, and in reaction my breaths were short and more heavy.

I heard myself moan. He continued the rhythm with his finger with his thumb pressed against my clitoris. Just when I thought I would reach the point of oblivion he slipped his finger out leaving me unfulfilled, and empty.

"No," was the only feeble reply I was able to choke out before his lips returned to mine. His tongue sliding between my gasping lips, intertwining with mine. I felt his shirt rub against my chest as he tried to deepen the kiss. Somehow my body was acting on its own, responding to his touch in ways I would never have imagined. I felt my hands slowly drift shyly under his shirt. I felt his hard abs and chest. I continued to his biceps and triceps. Trying to memorize the feel of the amazing body I dreamt about.

I heard him moan at my light touches. In response he removed his mouth from mine. Not that I didn't groan in protest. I opened my eyes in a blurry haze to watch him remove his shirt then crush his chest to mine. I could feel my lower area wetting from the touch of his bare skin against mine. And I knew it was affecting him too. I could feet the bulge in his pants press against my womanhood. I was eager, and I knew he was too, so why was he going so slow, why did he linger over ever part of my body, driving me insane.

I pushed my hips up against his, trying to send my message across. I heard him groan in protest. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"Eager aren't we?" he asked his seductive eyes gazing into mine. I was going to pull him down to reconnect our lips when I stopped. My hands hold either side of his face, I looked at his eyes. I never noticed his eyes before, what with him always wearing glasses, which he obviously didn't need.

They were a golden type of amber, though they seemed to be of a dark hue at the moment, slightly steamy.

"You have amazing eyes," my voice rasped out, as if it hadn't been used in years. But it had, for I had heard myself moaning just a few moments ago.

"Let's stop talking about my eyes and get back to what we were doing before," he stated before crushing his lips to mine once more. He then moved to my neck sucking and biting on it.

"Why do you wear glasses when your eyes are so beautiful," I was somehow able to say through the pleasure. He didn't answer. He just brought his lips back to mine once more. His tongue plunging in and out of my mouth causing an erotic rhythm similar to what he was previously doing with his finger.

"Syaoran," I moaned as he circled his hips against mine. I never experienced the need before. I felt so unfulfilled and that he was my only source of fulfillment. I wasn't dense I knew it was to have him inside me, to have sex with me. But not that I thought about it, I wasn't ready to go that far, and he realized that too. His kisses softened and his caresses more slow. Agonizingly slow.

"We better stop," he said in between kisses, but neither of us made a move. After a while he soon pulled away from me, brought the blankets over us and wrapped his arms around my waist. Puling me too him.

"G'night," his husky voice whispered in my hair. I felt myself blush at our position once the haze of pleasure passed. As I felt his breath even out, indicating he was falling asleep I cuddled against him, my hands pressed against his chest. I felt myself smile in content before I fell asleep.

* * *

**YAYYYY!! This chapter would have been out ages ago, but ya I got delayed and didn't go back for a while. But now im done! Does it seem a little rushed to you. It does to me and that's cuz I want to get this story moving on. Don't think that syaroan and sakura hav it all good from here. That's soo off. They're not even a couple yet. But they have recognized their lust for each other!**

**Now I can get to the good stuff. And the scenes that im dying to write. Which r obviously the more dramatic ones. This is the story I've kept the longest time writing. I mean its been what a whole year now of which I only brought out 11 chapters, but ya. Hopefully by February I'd have the next chapter out.**

**I hope u liked!!!**

**And even if u didn't plzzzzzzz REVIEW!!!!!**

**Please its only one click and a few words away. I took time out of my busy busy life to write this story the least u can do in return is comment! Anyway**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**2007!!!**

**Whooo! And in a few weeks its my birthday!!!**

**Hmm maybe I can bring out a new chapter by then. Doubt it, but hey miracles happen right?**

_**Anonymous D Disclosure**_


	12. The New Plan

WOW. I really have no excuse. Well I do, but it doesn't matter I should have found time to update! I mean after exams were over is tarted to write and then I kidna got half way and stopped! Then I went of vacation WITH NO ELECTRONICS!! But still no excuse! Man and the fact that im a senior now is not making it easy on me. I mean in supposed to do my math right now. But I jstu finished my physics lab!! I WANTED A BREAK!! Ha . . typical foe m to write when its that or do my homework.

Anyways!! Im really sorry!! Please forgive me!! And I know everytime I update I say I'll try and update sooner. And I will make that empty promise once more. Hopefully this time it will last though. If I start the next chapter now . . . maybe I'll get one out my Christmas break? Lol don't keep ur hopes up though.

Well here it is! After my longest absence ever! . . . I think

* * *

_**Cyber Babe**_

_**Anonymous D. Disclosure**_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_Beep! B__eep! _Ugh! I hate those stupid alarm clocks. Not wanting to get up anytime soon I snuggled closer into the warmth. It was kind of hard for a pillow, but it was still really warm. And then my pillow chuckled. That's right! It chuckled.

"Time to wake up," I felt the pillow's voice vibrating against my neck, before its nose started to nuzzle me. Okay, it definitely was not a pillow. Especially since it had arms wrapped around me. My eyes shot open to see a half naked man sleeping next to me.

"Ah!" I squeeked trying to pull away.

"Where do you think you're going," the voice said playfully, revealing himself to me.

"Syao—Li!" I squeaked at his face.

"Syao sounds good," he said before his lips brushed softly against mine. That's when it all flooded back to me. Last night that is. Not bothering to shriek considering the position we were in last night I asked, "What time is it?"

"Time for school," Syaoran stated not bothering to move. So I turned my head to see that it was already 7:30.

"Shit! I still have to go home and get my clothes, and take a shower, and—" I was cut off as Syaoran pushed his lips against mine again. It wasn't as soft as last time, nor was it as brief. I think it was to shut me up.

"We have no time to do all that. I have some female clothes—Don't give me that look, they're my sisters'." He tried explaining when I started glaring at him. "Anyway, and then we have to start walking to school, or else we'll be late." With that he pushed himself off the bed and went towards the door.

"Oh ya, the bathroom is over there," he said nudging his head in the direction of the bathroom before closing the door behind him. Getting up I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, in record time. After I was finished I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, here are some clothes," I opened the door far enough so that I could grab the clothes without revealing myself to him.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He only chuckled in reply. The clothes were a pair of pretty tight jeans, and a tight shirt that barely covered my stomach and breasts. Did he seriously expect me to walk in public wearing this?!

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to have . . . less revealing clothes, would you?" I asked innocently.

"Nope," he laughed out. I swear he was doing this on purpose just to annoy me.

I walked out of the washroom, a little self conscience. I pulled at the shirt trying to cover myself more, and then I realized that it was making my boobs show more, so I stopped. I kept on looking at my feet, not wanting to see what he thought. Not that I cared what he thought, it was just that. Oh, fuck. It _was_ because I cared what he thought.

Before I knew it one arm was on my hip, the other tangled in my hair. His lips smashed into mine. All while pushing me up against the wall. He licked my bottom lip. In response I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth. That was when my eyes went wide open. What the hell was he doing?! I pushed him, it didn't do much, but it made his lips pull away from mine.

"What the hell?" he growled, his voice a little hoarse.

"That's what I should be saying! Who the hell do you think you are?" I almost screamed.

"I'm the guy who was fuckin' kissing you." He yelled back.

"Exactly. Who said you could do that?"

"Look, Sakura. We almost had sex last night. Obviously we're attracted to each other sexually. Get past your pride and just admit that." He was right. Last night I was all too eager to have sex with him. But fuck, I never asked for this. I mean ya I thought he was hot, and when he touched me I felt like exploding, but I don't want this. Hell, I'm not even prepared for this.

"Look, we don't have to do anything drastic. But why fight it?" his voice was calm now. And even though I kept denying it, deep down I knew he was right.

"Shit," I cussed. And I guess that was an okay sign for him since his lips connected with mine once more. It was softer this time. I was just about to respond when he quickly pulled away. Seriously, he was pissing me off. Wasn't he the one yelling a minute ago about wanting to do this, and now _he_ was pulling away!?

"Fuck, we're going to be late," he pulled me, but I was able to get a glimpse at the time. It was 8:00. School started in fifteen minutes.

"Shit," we were almost outside when he raced back in, and came back out with his glasses on. I don't know why he wore those. He obviously didn't need them. He could see me just fine without them this morning . . . and last night. I blushed at that thought. For the rest of the walk there we were both quite. There really wasn't much to say. And that's when it hit me, we barely knew each other.

I stared up at him, studying his features. He was definitely gorgeous, there was no denying that. Thinking logically, I wasn't outstanding in the looks area, and whatever assets I had was usually hidden behind my baggy clothes or my lack of care for how I look. So thinking rationally, why would he be with me? It's not that I'm ugly, but he really could get much better.

So I didn't trust him. And to me it seemed like he had an ulterior motive. Can you blame me? I have trust issues, I admit it. I don't think I've ever trusted someone my entire life. So why should I trust him. At that moment he decided to look at me. He gave me a half smile, I tried smiling back, but I'm sure it came out weird. I turned away going back to my train of thoughts.

There was nothing wrong with playing this "game" with him. He seems intent on having some sort of relationship . . . at least physically. And ya I was attracted to him. I mean I could still have fun and be weary of him at the same time. At that we were in front of the school building, just in time to hear the warning bell.

We got to our seats in calculus just in time. And as always, during class it was impossible for me to keep my mind on math. Especially since I kept replaying last night in my head over and over. And that's when I started thinking. What were we really? I mean were we friends? Are we dating? What? Once class ended and we walked out heading towards second the questions just kept coming. What were we supposed to be to others? I fond myself becoming tense and awkward around Syaoran as we walked down the hallway.

That was when he decided that it would be appropriate to wrap his arm around my shoulders, and pull me to him. It was more friendly then romantic. But I appreciated his effort. No matter how much I didn't necessarily like him. I mean, as a person. He gave me a look asking if it was okay. And in return I felt myself slightly relaxing against him.

Unlike what you tend to read in teen novels and movies, not many people noticed. Everyone didn't all of a sudden stop to stare at us and gossip. Maybe one or two people noticed, but they ended up truing away anyway. Once in the classroom the arm removed itself from me and we went to our seats.

* * *

I took my seat next to her as usual. It had become a daily routine. I think I definitely made some progress in my mission, no matter how insignificant it may seem. She trusted me, to a certain degree, which was an improvement. And yes I understand that I probably should have made more progress given the time and the deaths occurring. But she was hard to crack. Which gave me more reason to be suspicious of her.

"Syaoran," a voice whined in my head breaking my train of though. I looked up to see Yumi. She was bent over thrusting her breasts at my eye level. I pretended to be ignorant of what she was trying to do. Which was obviously to seduce me.

"Hello," I said putting on a fake smile. Ignoring my urge it growl at her. She kept talking after that. I think it had something to do about how she didn't understand something or another. When she finally left me alone I looked to my left to see Kinomoto twirling her pen on her thumb. She did that a lot especially when she was thinking about something important.

As I turned my attention back to the idiotic work of high schoolers I thought about my next move. I had to admit that my tactics recently weren't very professional. Or ethical. But sexual relationships seem to make people think that there is a certain bond between them. And a lot of the time they tend to tell very useful information.

To some it might not seem clear as to why Kinomoto, Sakura would be the best target to access information. So here is some enlightenment. Kinomoto started to work at the cyber chat room exactly two weeks before HR decided to become interested in killing orphan girls who worked at the same chat room. Kinomoto herself was an orphan and seemed to have had a horrible experience because of it making her a little resentful towards other orphans who were adopted or just loved by others. Obviously, she is quite a loner, and doesn't have really any friends. Also, she didn't seem to get many customers at the chat room, and gets less money than any of them. Either she has a great hold on this HR and has convinced him to kill for her, he cares for her so much he wants to take revenge for her, or, most likely, they made a deal in which they both are happy with the murders.

Of course it was a little different with her. She seemed sceptical of everything. Which I'm sure anyone could do if they were secretly dating a serial killer. Though last night she seemed to be pretty ignorant as to what to do in bed. Though, I can only assume that her sexual practises with HR must be pretty submissive. He seems like the type who would tie their mate to the bed and take them roughly. Which would explain her inexperience with the way to touch someone in that situation. Not that she didn't have the same effect.

Last night past through my head. And I knew that I was defiantly not being professional. Just touching her the slightest made me hard with need. And when she touched me, God. No wonder she was his whore. I moved my thoughts away from that, seeing as it started to become a little hot in the classroom for me. I definitely shouldn't be thinking about sexual acts when there was a serial killer out there.

He seemed to not be active of recent, but that would soon change. Though, how soon was the real question. I thought about my mission once more. Catching him depended on my ability to get information out of Kinomoto. I stared at her again. She looked back at me with a start. I gave her one of my fake smiles. I saw the corner of her mouth turn a little in an awkward smile and then she turned away. If things went my way I should have all the information needed to catch the psychotic bastard by the end of the week. With that I started to devise a new plan.

* * *

After class I headed towards the library. I just wanted some peace and quiet. Some time to think. To just be alone. I sat near the far back in a very isolated area. And that was when I heard her crying. Who, might you ask? Karla. You know, Jason's pathetic girlfriend? Ya her. I wanted to quickly get away before she noticed me there. But it was too late. When I got up my chair gave a little creak and her head shot up to see who was there. I looked to see her eyes blood shot and cheeks stained with tears. Her eyes staring at me pleadingly, asking to take away the pain.

"Are you all alright?" I asked reluctantly. I'm not that heartless that I would leave a heartbroken girl to cry in the corner of a library.

"No," her voice mumbled against her knees, which where pulled to her chest. I sighed and started to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Truthfully I couldn't give a shit, but that didn't stop me from feeling sorry for her.

"It's Jason," Well that was a little obvious, "I love him and everything. I mean everything that I do. Everything. It's for him. But he doesn't care. And if he does he doesn't even show it. He just takes and takes. And he never says thank you. Or you're amazing. Not even a 'I love you'. I've tried everything." She started to wail again.

"There, there," I said, awkwardly patting her back.

"All he freakin' cares about is freakin' porn, and how he loves to jack off while looking at them!" She screamed. Or at least I think she tried to. Though, it came out more like a raspy whine.

"He barely touches me anymore. He rather touch himself while looking at THEM!" I felt bad for her. Though, this is exactly what happens in every relationship. Well, maybe not the boyfriend neglecting their girlfriend while jacking off to porn. But the fact that one person in the relationship loves the other more than they are loved themselves. That their "soul mate" neglects them, or just doesn't appreciate them. Truthfully, she probably knew this was going to happen the moment they started going out. So it's pretty much her fault. Her fault that she trusted him, that she loves him, and that she was naïve enough to believe that he would change.

"Um," I tried to think of something to say. Something to make her feel at least a little better.

"Well, it's his loss. Move on. Find someone else," so I said the fated words that every person tells someone who is in a bad relationship. Though, if you ask me, it's probably the worst advice to give. I mean they'll move on. But just to another scumbag who won't appreciate them. And thus, the cycle will continue.

She gave me a half-hearted smile, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," I replied half-heartedly.

"No, I'm serious. Talking with you really made me feel better, thanks." With that she got up and headed out of the library. I sighed after she left through the door.

I sat there aimlessly for a while until I was rudely disturbed. "Hey," Syaoran deep voice echoed across the library walls, giving me a grin. I stared up at him for a while. Until he decided to sit down next to me.

"I should probably go to my locker, the bell's going to ring soon," I said, not budging from my spot.

"Ya," was his reply and he gently held my hand from the side and started to massage circles near my thumb. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and my palm start to sweat in his.

"I'll come over tonight and give you your clothes," Syaoran stated letting go of my hand and getting up.

"That's not—" I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"I need to talk with Meiling anyways, so no point in arguing," he gave me his hand to help me up, and I took it. Unfortunately, I'm not the most graceful of people and ended up losing my balance and falling into his chest. I could feel his voice rumble before I lifted myself off him. But he tightly wrapped his arms around my middle drawing me closer to him. My cheeks reddened once more as I felt every inch of his body in contact with mine. I looked up to see him staring intently at me.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head in the affirmative.

"Sure," with that confirmation he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. They barely made contact, but shivers ran down my spine never the less.

"Bye, then," he said before unwrapping his arms from around me and heading out the door. As I felt the heat from his body leave me I came back to my senses and shook my head. It was really out of character for me. When did Syaoran's presence effect me so much? When did I start calling him Syaoran? And more importantly, when did I ever blush? I felt confused, as if I were having an out-of-body experience. I left the library in that state and headed towards my locker.

* * *

"I saw what you did," Eriol gave me a stern look after I left Kinomoto and met him.

"Saw what?" so I was acting stupid, this guy pissed me off, why would I willingly tell him anything? Just because he's the son of the chief doesn't give him special rights.

"You and Kinomoto. In the library. You kissed her," he accused me.

"Wow, your observant," I stated sarcastically. As I continued to walk down the hall.

"You can't just do that!" He all but yelled stepping in front of me.

"Look, I'm doing what I can to get the information that I need. That's my job," I growled at him.

"There are other means to do that—"

"None that will get me quick results, and that's what I need! How many more people are going to die? We need that information and wee need it quick, by any means necessary." I explained so that even he could understand.

"But, hell what if it turns out that Kinomoto isn't even involved the way we think she is? Then we would have hurt her needlessly," the guy was soft.

"Look, we have no other leads. This is are best bet. And if we were wrong, well then shit happens get over it. It's not like I'm going to force her to do anything she's not willing to do herself. And this is the best way to get close to her. Many people let things slip after sex, or any type of physical involvement. It gives them the illusion that they're closer, or connected to the person." It was true. On many occasions it was my assignment to just sleep with someone to get information or to distract them. In the bedroom they're unarmed, physically and mentally.

"But what if she gets emotionally involved. Hell, what if you get emotionally involved. This was not part of the plan," he continued to argue.

"Me. Get emotionally involved? It's not like I've never slept with a woman before. And its good if she gets involved emotionally, that means she'll trust me more and give me more information. And that was the plan. to get close to her to get information." The guy was too soft, nothing would get done if he were in charge of this mission. And many more lives would be taken.

"That's not just why you're doing this. You get a thrill out of this don't you? You're obviously attracted to her, and you probably get off knowing that you're fucking that murder's bitch," he practically spat in my face, his temper obviously getting out of control.

"Yes I'm attracted to her. But how sick are you? Getting off knowing that she's a murder's bitch. Yes, because I like that sort of thing. Imbecile, it disgusts me, you think I want to sleep with her? She's probably crawling with STD's for all I know. Don't be an idiot. I'm dealing with this the best way I know how so just fuck off." With that I pushed him out of my way and walked off.

* * *

I was almost finished dressing when I heard the bell ring. It was already 6:50 and I hadn't left my house yet. Of course I wouldn't get in trouble for being late to work. I'd just get less pay. I sighed and rushed to answer the door. And there stood Syaoran. He had on a pair of jeans and a white short sleeves T-shirt over a black long sleeves. It was very casual, yet on him it made him look like a male model. How that works, I don't know.

"Hey," I somehow managed to say. He smiled, and took a step closer wrapping his arms around my waist slightly drawing me closer to him. I placed my hands lightly on his chest and he brought his face closer to my own. Not that I had no part in this. I had gone on the tips of my toes meeting him halfway. His lips brushed softly, almost lazily on mine. It was short, but it left me tingling like everyone of his kisses. We stayed there for a while until his hands disentangled themselves from around my waist.

"Here you go," he said handing me a plastic bag that seemed to be holding my clothes.

"Thanks," I replied as I jogged back to my room placing the bag on my bed then rushed back to see that his shoes were already taken off and the door was closed behind him.

"I have to go, but Meiling will be out of the bathroom soon," I said grabbing my sweater and pulling it over my head. Syaoran helped me tug it down over my head. I started walking backwards towards the door.

"Okay, well bye, I'll see you tomorrow," I slightly waved, about to turn around and leave.

"I'll probably be here when you get back," he replied, walking up to be, leaning down. I started to close my eyes in anticipation for another kiss that I was almost sure was to come, when I heard Meiling squeal, just as his lips were a brush away from mine. And we both pulled back automatically. I said my good-byes one more time before running out. I looked down at my watch. It was 7:20. Shit I had spent too long with Syaoran, and now my account was going to pay for it. I sighed, one more, before I picked up my speed and headed towards work.

* * *

Meiling was giving me the biggest smile, after I had turned around once Kinomoto was gone. It was still a shock to me that I had found my abandoned cousin here, living with a girl with was associated with a serial killer. And a stripper none the less. Though, the last part was more the fault of our family more than anything else.

"So," she said the smile still plastered on her face. Tonight was going to be very tiring, but if I got the much needed information it would all be worth it.

"You and Sakura, huh?" (I was sooo tempted to put "eh" instead of "huh". I guess it's the Canadian inside of me) Her left eyebrow lifting teasingly.

"It's complicated," I drawled out.

"So. What is it you want to know about Sakura?" She was obviously more than willing to comply with my plan. I grinned in response.

"Well . . ."

* * *

FINALLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know. Well im not too sure when the next chapter is coming out. Hopefully it will take less time and this one took. I know where the story's going, I just don't know how im going to start off next chapter, and what exactly is going to happen in it. I need to still focus mainly on SxS while still developing the plot with HR and what-not. Too mach stuff!! Ugh. I'm havn't a bitter sweet day today. Got perfect on my chem. Test so VERY happy, but I hv a math test to study for tomorrow (and I havn't started yet). So ya. Im surprised I even had time to finish this chapter!!

Keep in mind, that i didn't look over it so its really rough adn there are a lot of errors. sorry.

if you noticed i have now made the sotry so that i switches from Sakura's point of view to Syaoran's point of view. I think people will get less comfused this way . . . hopefully. And know you kneow what SYaoran is thinking, and what his real intentions and emotions are.

Well if you liked . . . or even if u didn't like. Is till like to hear what you thought of this chapter. Criticism is always welcome, especially if im to improve my writing. So ya

R&R

Anonymous D. Disclosure


End file.
